Titan of Beacon
by Stack96
Summary: Escaping the war our pilot crash lands on remnant. He will have to face Grimm, terrorists, and even himself at times in order to survive. But will he be able to? My second titanfall RWBY crossover.
1. Crash landing

Alarms go off and I see one of my engines fail. I see a planet in the distance but will I be able to make it? Only one way to find out.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Crash landing**

" _Pilot_ " A voice rings out in my helmet. " _Pilot. Are you alright?_ "

"Vanessa? Is that you?" I groan in pain as I try and right myself.

" _Yes pilot. Are you alright?_ " asks my titan.

"I'd feel better if I was out of this wreck. Mind helping me a bit?" I feel the weight that was on me get lifted and see my black ogre titan. "Thank you." I say as I roll out of the way. Vanessa, my titan, drops the wreckage of the ship and stands up. I look over her and see her falling apart due to the crash. "Aw no." I say as I walk over. She kneels down and I look over the Chassis and see bits of armor missing. "Looks like I'll have to fix you up. We could use the parts from the ship or we could try and find some metal somewhere."

" _On the way down I did spot a city. It's around 500 meters to the west of here._ "

"Well where there's a city there's metal." I turn around and hear Vanessa stand up. "No. You stay here and out of sight. We don't want anyone to know we're here until we know if they're friendly." She kneels back down and I nod.

I make it to the edge of the city and look for a scrapyard of sorts. I see one by the docks and smile. "Jackpot." I move along the edge of the city and reach the scrapyard within minutes. I hop the fence and see different pieces of metal that would work perfectly. I look around for something to carry it in but see nothing. "Welp. Looks like we're doing this the long, tiresome way." I grab a few pieces of metal and hop the fence again. I put it in the bush and keep doing this repeatedly. As I was grabbing the last pieces I needed for the night I hear a gun cock behind me. I turn around and see the barrel of a shotgun in my face. "Well then."

"Don't you move you thief." says the man behind the gun.

"I'm not stealing if its just laying here and not being used."

"It is if it's my property."

"It's scrapmetal!"

Just then a light gets shined on us. "What's going on here?" asks the person behind the light. I knock the gun out of the mans hands and grab the last pieces of metal I need.. I hop over the fence and start to drag all the metal back to camp with me.

I make it back to camp and lay the metal down. "That was a lot tougher than expected." Vanessa comes out of hiding and I sigh. "I'm gonna start repairs on you tomorrow alright?"

" _Understood pilot._ " She lays her hand flat and I hop on and lay down. She covers me with her other hand and shuts down. I open a pill container and swallow one of the pills. I close my eyes and drift off too sleep. Waiting for the day to come.

* * *

I wake up as sunlight peaks through the gaps of Vanessa's hands. I tap the metal twice and she reactivates opening her hands. I hop off and stretch my back out. "Alright." I say as I finish stretching. "Time to patch you up." I jump on her back and she hands me the first piece of scrap metal. As soon as I place it where it will go a bullet impacts right by my hand. "OH SHIT!" I say as I stumble and fall off the titan onto my upper back. I stagger to my feet and see four girls in different colors standing there with weapons aimed at me. I bring out my LMG and aim it at all of them.

"Put the gun down or... Or else!" shouts one wearing black and red. She looked no more than 15 and held a giant sniper.

"Oh that's very convincing. Now if you'll excuse me I need to scatter before the real cops show up." I turn but soon feel my foot get caught in something I look down and see Ice covering it. "What the fuck?" I see a trail leading to the one wearing white and cock my head. "Very interesting." I put my LMG away and take out my charge rifle. I charge it up and fire down near my foot that was in Ice. The ice breaks and I jump into the air as Vanessa grabs me and beelines it to the forest. We find a cave nearby and take shelter in it. Unfortunately I hear the four girls outside. I hop in Vanessa and fire a few rounds outside. I hear them scatter and I sigh. I hop out of the cockpit and look at Vanessa. "I know you're beat up but I need you to make sure no one comes in the cave."

" _Yes Pilot._ " I go over to the corner and check my gear. "I may be here for a while or even have to fight my way out."

* * *

 **Ozpin**

I get a call on my scroll and see It's from team RWBY. "Hello Team RWBY. What can I do for you?"

"Hello Professor. We think we found someone who's working with the white fang but He's got a new different mech. Nothing like the one's the military has."

"This is troubling indeed. Is it just this one man?"

"Yes it is."

I mull it over and come to a decision. "I'm on my way don't make any other moves toward him."

"Alright professor."

 _This is troubling. But I have a feeling he's not bad. Especially if he's alone._

* * *

 **Back to me**

I hear Vanessa fire another round at the entrance as the footsteps retreat. I load my LMG with a fresh mag and go over to Vanessa. I tap her and sit on her shoulder. I hear some kind of airship land outside and someone step off. The footsteps start coming toward the cave and I fire right in front of them. They stop and I sigh. "You're someone new so I'm gonna say this once. Don't come any closer or you die."

"I'm only here to talk to you." came a mans voice.

"Talk? Are you with those four girls who keep trying to get in here?"

"They are students at my school. Yes."

"Then no. You fired at me first. Trust is non existent at this point."

"I see. If it makes you feel any better I didn't tell them to attack you. They acted on their own."

I think this over and sigh again. "Walk in slowly. Only you." I hear the footsteps get closer and hear the others get close to the entrance. I fire some rounds at the entrance and they go to the sides. "Make sure they don't come in. Don't kill." Vanessa aims at the entrance again and I meet the man midway through the cave. I take out my sidearm and aim it at him. He puts his hands up and I pat him down for weapons. I put my gun away and look at him with my helmet on. "You have One minute to tell me why you're attacking me."

"My students think you're part of the white fang."

"Who?"

"Well that puts me at ease. The white fang is a terrorist group fighting for equal rights."

"Yeah No. I crashed on this planet and was in the midst of repairing Vanessa when the one in red shot at me."

"I see. You have to see where she's coming from. She is training so she can protect people and the way you're dressed makes it seem like you're out to harm others."

"Oh so shoot first ask questions later. Greeeat."

"If you allow me to speak to her I can make her understand."

Vanessa fires another round at the entrance and I look at the entrance. "Just stop before I give permission to kill!" I yell out and look back to the man. "What's your name?"

"My name is Ozpin. And you?"

"Jordan Shadow." I shake the mans Hand and nod.

"Well if you need Mr. Shadow. I could give you a place to stay to repair your mech as well as learn about this world."

"There's always a catch. So what is it?"

"You would be put on a team of four but it would be a year two team due to..." He motions to my outfit and Vanessa.

"I can deal with that."

"Then can you allow my students in so I can explain it to them?" I shrug and tell Vanessa to stand down. "Team RWBY, you are free to enter." I hear hesitant footsteps and I hop on Vanessa. The four girls appear and see me on top of Vanessa. One wearing Yellow cocks her fist back but Ozpin stops her. "This man is not part of the white fang."

"Are you sure about that Ozpin?" asks The one with the sniper.

"He didn't even know who the white fang were until now."

"So we attacked..." trails the one with the sniper.

"A normal person from another planet. Yeah." I say. It's quiet for a bit but she's soon right next to me.

"I'msorryweattackedyouIthoughtyouweretryingtokillallofuswiththisnewmech." she says really fast. My visor changes to a light red but soon goes back to normal after a few deep breaths.

"Don't ever attack me again." She nods and hops off Vanessa. I look over to Ozpin. "So. Where to?"

"Just hop on the airship." says Ozpin as he starts walking.

"I'm not leaving Vanessa behind."

"Vanessa?"

"My titan."

"I see. We can hook her to the airship." I nod and we all walk outside. We hook Vanessa up and the ship takes off.

* * *

We land and I unhook Vanessa from the ship. Ozpin gives me a key and a scroll while I look at him. "What's the key for?"

"It's for our vehicle workshop in back."

"Oh... I'm gonna head there now." I run over to the building as Vanessa follows. I open the hanger door and see all the space we have to work. It was enough for around 15 titans and I smile.

"I hope it's to your liking."

"It's perfect." I turn to him while Vanessa settles in. "So about the team thing."

"I've already decided what team to put you on. If you would follow me." I close the hanger doors and follow Ozpin.

We reach a door with the name plaque CFVY. "Coffee?"

"Each team name is based on a color." I nod and we walk inside. There was no one there but I did see a shower.

"First thing's first. Shower."

"Wouldn't you rather meet your new teammates?"

"I've been fighting a war nonstop. Showers are rare. And if we do get one, it's with cold water."

"I see. Well they should be here soon."

I hop in the shower and sigh in delight as I finally get hot water. I wash off the grim of war and step out a few minutes later. The first thing I notice when I step out fully dressed in my gear, helmet and all, is 4 people standing in the room and all looking at me. "Uhhhh... Hi?" they all pull out their weapons and point them at me. "SHIT!" I say as I cloak myself. All but one look around and as I try to leave the only one not looking around comes straight at me. I barely dodge and run out and down the hall. As I run I run out of cloak and nearly run into another student. I take a sharp left and hop out an open window. I see Ozpin and run towards him. "Ozpin help!"

"Ah mr. Shadow. I left to get some coffee."

"Well now my new team is trying to kill me."

"Hey you!" came a female voice behind me.

"Oh no." I turn around and see the same four people from the room.

"Were not done with you yet." says the girl with sunglasses.

"Ah ms. Adel. I see you've already met Mr. Shadow."

"Yeah. After he snuck in our room and used our shower."

"Yes well he has had a long day. And according to him he was fighting most the time. Anyways He is your new team member."

"What?" she says as she deadpans. She looks at me and starts laughing. "You're telling me that this person is suppose to fight with us? He didn't even hold his ground against us."

"Yeah well four on one is not the way I want a fight unless I have Vanessa." I say.

"Who the hell is Vanessa."

"You'll meet her in due time. Just not now."

"Well I think introductions are in order since you will be working together."

"Fine, fine." says the girl. "My names Coco Adel. Your leader. This is Fox." She points to the tan blind boy. "Yatsuhashi." she points to the tallest member. "And Velvet." She says as she points to a girl with... Bunny ears?

"Not to be rude but what's with the ears?" I ask. Coco gets angry and walks over to me. "whoa whoa whoa. I'm not trying to be rude."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't smash your head in with my bag." she threatens.

"Okay. How about the fact that I'm not from this planet." She looks at me like I'm joking until she looks at Ozpin.

"Then where are you from?"

"Here. There. Everywhere. I'm a travailing soldier. Though it was forced on me. I crashed here after I wanted to be left out of the war."

Ozpin walks over and puts a hand on Coco's shoulder. "Put him down and I'll explain our world to him." Coco lets go of me and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Okay. I'll introduce myself so you all understand where I'm coming from. My name is Jordan Shadow. I'm not from this planet and have been fighting in a war since I was 15."

Coco whistles impressed. "Fighting in a war since 15 that's a big accomplishment."

"Yeah well when you can basically kill someone with one kick your considered a pilot." They look at me with a blank stare except for Velvet who looks shocked. "Pilots are the best of the best. They are treated as gods in the eyes of normal people. Although... Some of us give up." I say with sadness in my voice. "Anyways Ozzy. You have to explain some things to me before anything else.

* * *

 **Welp there's my first chapter. Sorry it seems to jump around but I am in a rush to get at least one thing out if not two. Till next time Stack out.**


	2. New life

**Chapter 2: New Life**

"So let me get this straight. There are people on this planet with animalistic traits like ears or tails, they are discriminated against because of it, and this white fang group thinks they can make everyone equal by killing humans?"

"That's correct."

I stay silent for a bit. "And to top it off there are creatures of darkness out there trying to kill both humans and faunus and they take the shape of animals."

"Correct."

"Your world makes no sense to me. But now I see why Coco got upset."

"Ms. Adel takes great pride in protecting her teammates."

"I can tell. Anything else I need to know?"

"Well I was thinking of giving you an allowance while here."

"So I get cash for things like ammo and supplies?"

"Every week."

"I can deal with that. How much will it be?"

"200 Lien."

"Is that a lot here?"

"It is."

"Alright. I can deal with this. Now I'm gonna see if I can grab my scrap metal at my ship."

"Will you need help?"

"Just a container of some kind."

"Are you sure you don't want someone to come with you?"

"You can send someone but I don't care. I'm used to doing things alone." I walk out of the room and head over to the cliff side. I jump off and land in the forest below. I walk for a long while until I finally reach the crash site. "Welp. Let's get to work." I go around and collect scrap metal from both the ship and the scrap I got from the junk yard. I get around half of it when my 'Team' shows up.

"You needed help?" asks Coco.

"Sure. I just need as much scrap metal as everyone can carry."

They look around and Yatsuhashi speaks. "Why do you need so much metal?"

"Repairs." I say as I pull a piece of metal of the ship.

"For your ship?" asks Coco.

"Nope. Engines fried. Systems are shot. Broken glass everywhere. It's just done. I ain't going anywhere."

"So what are you repairing?"

"Look did you come to ask questions or help. There's a lot of scrap here and I will have to make multiple trips if we continue this Q and A session." They shrugg and start to pick up some scrap metal. After our first trip we make it back to the ship to see wolf creatures lurking around the ship. "Oi! Get away from my ship!" One of them turns to look at me and I give it the 'don't think about it' look. It rushes me and I just run at it. I spin and kick it dead in the chest and it goes down. The others see this and all charge at me. I see the others get ready to join in but I put my hand up. I take out my LMG and start to unload the clip. I take out half before the clip runs out. I duck under a swipe and kick another wolf. I take out my wingman and fire two rounds into three different wolf creatures. There are two left and I take out my charge rifle. I charge it up as one of the creatures runs at me. My gun fires and the creature explodes in a black mist. The other one see this and runs but I manage to take it out with my charge rifle as well. I holster it and look back at the others. "Do I meet your standards Coco?" I ask mockingly.

"That was pretty good. You weren't joking when you said you can kill with one kick." she says impressed.

"Why would I lie about that? Oh yeah. And sorry if I made you feel a bit uncomfortable with my question earlier Velvet. You won't have to worry about me though. I treat everyone fairly."

"That's nice to know." says Velvet shyly.

"Anyways, lets finish up here." Everyone nods and we grab the last of the scrap metal and head back to the school.

* * *

We lay the scrap metal in front of the hanger and I sigh in relief. "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm gonna have to pull an all nighter just for the repairs. Come wake me up tomorrow when we have class." I open the door and velvet speaks up behind me.

"Do you need any help?"

"Only if people are offering to stay up all night to work."

"I could help you out."

"It's up to you." I say as I walk into the hanger. I see the equipment I asked for scattered about and hear the door behind me close.

"So what are we fixing?"

"Vanessa."

"Who's Vanessa?" Just then I hear Vanessa behind me near the hanger doors. I turn around and smile.

"That's Vanessa." I say pointing behind Velvet. She turns around and starts to back up in fear. I have to admit, Vanessa did look scary without all the armor so I didn't blame her. I grab her shoulders and she looks at me, fear in her eyes. "Calm down. She's not gonna hurt you.

" _Who is this person Pilot?_ " asks Vanessa through her speakers.

"This is Velvet. One of our teammates." Vanessa bends down to look closer and velvet shrinks back. Vanessa moves her hand toward velvet and she closes her eyes out of fear. After a bit she opens her eyes to see Vanessa pointing at her. "This is how she shakes hands." Velvet hesitantly shakes Vanessa's finger. Vanessa goes back to the hanger door and grabs the scrap metal we brought.

"So are we repairing that?" asks Velvet still a bit scared.

"Yup. She needs to be fixed." She looks hesitant and I sigh. "She won't hurt you. Not unless I say. Now come on. I need you to hold the plates in place." With that said we got to work. Velvet still felt uneasy around Vanessa but who could blame her. Velvet puts on the last piece and I weld it to Vanessa. "Alright. Now for your paint job." I grab a mask for painting and I put it on. I toss one to Velvet and she puts it on as well. I toss her a sprayer and we both spray Vanessa so she has a Black look. I paint on the details and look at her. "Still missing something... Oh right." I hop up on the left arm and change out the paint. I start to spray very carefully and soon finish the work on the left arm and do another one on the right. When I finish that one I hop down and move in front of Vanessa. She bends down for me and I spray on the final mark above the bar but below the door. I step back and Velvet looks at the symbols. On the left arm was a bunch of tallies for the amount of kills I had. On the right was a pirate banner. **(Please for the love of god don't ask me to explain this one. Look it up. It's literally called pirate banner insignia for titanfall.)** And on the front was a heart with a bar and lock on it.

"Why did you put these on?" she asks as she rubs her hand on the heart one.

"It's like a signature. Something to distinguish ourselves with."

"What do they all mean?"

"The tally marks you can take a crack at. Just a few of the kills I've gotten in the war. Just to prove it I put it on. The skull one with the two knives is just one I like."

"And this one?" She asks as she touches the heart one. I don't answer and she looks at me. I look away and sigh.

"Just to remind myself." I stand up and take a look outside. The sun was starting to come up and I watch it. Velvet comes over and looks at it with me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks a little worried.

"Nah." I say and we fall into silence. I don't know how long we sat there in silence but it felt like eternaty.

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here to listen. Goodnight."

"Yeah. Night." I get off the wall and take out my pills. I swallow one and lay down on Vanessa's hand. She covers me and I fall asleep without any trouble.

* * *

I get woken up by my teams voice from outside. Vanessa uncovers me and I stumble to the door. Helmet off. I open the door and everyone stares at me. "What? Haven't seen someone with a face before?"

"Not yours." says Coco. "Anyways we have class. Let's go." I grab my helmet and put it on. I follow Coco to Grimm studies. A short round man with a bushy mustache walks in. He starts to talk about his past and I just tune him out. That was until he called on me.

"Since you're new. Lets see if you can handle this grimm." I shrug and head down. "Are you sure you don't want your weapons?"

"Don't need them." I say as I jump in place.

"If you're sure." he says as he breaks the lock on the cage. One beowolf pops out and I stand there waiting. The beowolf runs at me and I use my jump pack and get over it. I turn quickly as I jump and kick it right in the chest. The beowolf falls to the ground and doesn't move. "Good show son. You took it out with one hit. I'm impressed."

"I've been fighting for a while. I've taken out things bigger than this. Tougher too." I say. I go and sit down with everyone else and tone him out again.

* * *

At the end of the class we head to lunch. I grab some food and turn only to see a big guy with red hair moving towards Velvet. Yatsuhashi, Fox, and Coco all went out to eat but I decided to stay. I see him and his buddies surround her and start picking on her. Soon the big one starts to pull on her ears. I set down my tray and walk over. "Oi." I say and he looks at me. "Let her go. This is your only warning."

He scoffs at me. "What are you gonna do punk?" I smile and kick his leg out. He falls to the ground in pain and I punch him across the face. He gets knocked out and I look at the others. They get ready to jump me but all see Vanessa out the window. They turn tail and run after that. I motion for Vanessa to vanish and she gets out of sight quickly. Although some students did see her. I move over to Velvet.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Eh. I'm not one to sit on the sidelines." Just then Goodwitch comes in followed by the three idiots that ran. "Goodwitch. Nice to see you."

"Jordan. These three say you knocked out Cardin."

"Ah you mean the big guy. Yeah I did. And with only two hits."

"You do realize that it's against the rules."

"So is discrimination but it still happens, especially with this idiot." Goodwitch looks at me thinking.

"How do I know this?"

"Simple. Big guy picking on other students smaller than him. It sounds reasonable."

Goodwitch is about to talk when Velvet interrupts. "It's true. He was just helping me."

Goodwitch sighs. "I suppose I can let him off this time. But due try not to fight anyone else."

"Oh don't worry. If anyone dares to fuck with me they're dead." Goodwitch just rolls her eyes. "You due realize I'm dead serious right?"

"You can't kill troubling students!"

"I can and you would never know." I cloak myself and walk out the door without another word. I head over to the hanger and look at all the weapons I have. "Okay. LMG? Check. Sidearm? Check. Charge rifle? Check. Now for the real question. Where to get 40 mm rounds. Or..." I think for a bit and come up with an Idea. "I need parts. And lots of them to make this work." Just then the door to the hanger opens to reveal Ozpin. "Can I help you Ozpin?" I say as I start collecting all the left over scrap from repairs.

"I heard from a source of mine-"

"Goodwitch." I say as I continue.

"That you threatened to kill anyone who messes with you. Do you care explaining?"

"It's how we deal with situations during the war I fought. You have to remember, I'm coming straight from war. I don't know what a normal life is. So fighting to the death is what I know. You should know all about that."

"Oh? And what makes you think I know anything about war?"

"Please Ozpin. Your eyes give you away. The eyes of someone who's seen war first hand. Hell the way you spoke to me also gave it away."

"I see then you should also know I outrank you in a way then." I stop what I'm doing.

"Are you trying to pull rank Ozpin?" I ask looking at him.

"No. Just reminding you. Everyone gets their rank for a reason."

I smirk. "There are no such things as promises with me Ozpin."

"I would expect nothing less of a soldier." He turns to leave but I stop him.

"Just a question Ozpin. But do you know where I could get my hands on some high tech equipment here? Hell even 40 mm rounds?"

"I have a few Ideas. They will be here for you by tomorrow."

I grin. "Thanks Oz. That will help me lots."

* * *

 **Another one bites the dust. Hope you enjoyed. Till next time Stack out.**


	3. Resurfacing fears

**Chapter 3: Resurfacing fears**

The next few weeks people avoided me like I was the plague. Well everyone but my team. Velvet helped me with all my experiments with weapons and soon I had enough ammo for Vanessa to last a few Years. I just finish wielding a rig for the ammo and stretch. I walk over to a chair, sit down and close my eyes. I hear the door open but don't even move since I know who it is.

"Hey Velv." I say with my eyes still closed. I feel something cold touch my head and open my eyes to see a can of soda resting on my head along with Velvet smiling. I take the soda and take a big sip.

"So did you finish making your rounds?" Asks Velvet.

"Yup. I have enough rounds to last me a few days. Even made a few special rounds."

"Well that's good." She looks over to the corner and sees the cluster missile I've been working on. "So what are you doing to your cluster missile?"

"Just trying to add a variety of dust to make it a little more dangerous."

"Just be sure not to blow us up. Anyways I'm gonna go into town and get a few things."

"Alright Velv. I'll see you later." I hear the door close and sigh.

" _You do realize she likes you right?_ " Says Vanessa.

"You know exactly why I can't return those feelings."

" _Can't or won't?_ "

I let out a long sigh. "I don't want to be betrayed again. Last time it nearly killed me which is why I left. I don't want that to happen again." I get up and walk over to the cluster missile. "Never again Vanessa. Never again."

* * *

Soon dinner time came and I walk into the dinner hall. I sit and eat with Velvet, chatting a bit but soon felt like it was time for sleep. I walk outside but I'm stopped by team CRDL. "Well well look who we have here."

"I'm not in the mood for this right now Cardin. So why don't you and the three stooges leave me alone." I walk past them and take out my bottle of pills. Dove comes out of nowhere and snags the bottle away from me.

"What's this? You know your not allowed to have drugs on campus."

"They aren't drugs. They're pills to help me sleep."

"Sounds like a drug to me. Why don't we get rid of these drugs boys." says Cardin with a smug smile. His buddies hold me down and He walks over to the cliff edge. He winds up and tosses the pills into the forest below. I stare in shock for a minute then break free from the other's hold. I take out Dove instantly with a full powered kick to his leg causing it to break in multiple areas. I then take Russel's head and slam it into my own knee. I look at sky and see him start to run. I forget about him and turn to Cardin who rushes toward me. I run towards him and turn my body so my jump packs jet is in his face. I activate it and burn his entire left side of his face. He falls down screaming in pain as I walk over to him. I bring my foot up but before I bring it down I hear Goodwitch.

"That's enough!" I get tossed back but rebound quickly and land, sliding a few feet. I look up and see Goodwitch checking on Cardin. I cloak and sprint out of the area going to the top of the school where no one can get to. My cloak runs out once I reach the top of it and I pace back and forth. I see Sky walking along a path alone and I cloak again. I land behind him and slam him into the wall.

"You fucked up big time."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He chokes out.

"I'm considered a war veteran and I'm highly unstable. The reason I took those pills was to repress memories of the war I fought. Now that I don't have them I don't sleep. If I don't sleep I get delusional. When that happens people die." I lean in close. "And it will be a bloodbath." I slam his head into the wall as Goodwitch rounds the corner and sees me knock out Sky.

"Mr Shadow!" I turn to her then turn while cloaking. I walk past her and into my hanger locking the doors so no one gets in. Vanessa comes out of hiding and looks at me.

" _Are you alright Pilot?_ "

"No. I'm not alright. The pills that help me sleep are gone. Tossed off the cliff so I can't use them." I take deep breaths to try and calm down. "Either way. I'm not leaving this hanger."

" _Pilot._ "

"NO! I'm not gonna leave. It's better this way. Those pills kept me sane. Without them I'm done for."

" _I understand. I will only stop you if I deem it necessary._ " She says.

"Thank you." I turn to the many weapons at my disposal and the experimental Arc cannon that I've been working on. "Looks like it's time to finish you up." I put on a wielding mask and get to work.

* * *

Days go by and everyday people would try and get in then eventually give up. I finish up the arc cannon and it's ready for a test fire. I attach a rope and pull the trigger. It charges and launches an arc of electricity that shorts out the door's electronic lock. The door slowly opens and I curse myself. "I forgot about the electronic locks." Velvet hesitantly enters the room and looks at me.

"Jordan? Are you alright?"

"I don't know what you mean." I say as I lift up the mask.

"Have you been getting any sleep?"

"Nope. Not a wink."

"Why? You're only hurting yourself."

"Remember CRDL? How they ended up in the medical ward?" She nods. "That was me and you know why I did that?" She shakes her head a little more scared. "Because they took the pills that repressed memories that I didn't want. Painful memories that replay in my head over and over AND OVER AGAIN!" I say as I hit my own head to try and get rid of the memories. I stop hitting my head and look over at the gun. "It needs more power. I don't know how but I will find a way." I stumble over to the gun and start to look over it.

"Jordan. You need sleep."

"I need to stay up and make this thing more powerful."

"Jordan."

"ENOUGH!" She flinches at that. "I've been alone since the beginning. I didn't need anyone then. I don't need anyone now so leave it be."

"Mr. Shadow!" came Goodwitch's Voice from the door.

"Can I not work in peace!"

"You're coming with me for what you did to team CRDL."

"They brought it on themselves. Besides my only lifeline for sanity was taken by them. Now the events of the worst war in my entire life is replaying in my head. So I don't need you or anyone else's shit... right... now..." I stumble and fall back onto the arc cannon. Goodwitch gets a concerned look on her face along with Velvet. The world starts spinning and I collapse onto the ground. The last thing I see is a giant hand picking me up.

* * *

 **To Velvet**

I see Jordan fall back onto the giant gun. He collapses onto the ground and I see Vanessa rush over to him. She picks him up and Goodwitch looks at Vanessa in mild fear. "Jordan!" I say as I rush over. I check for a pulse and feel one that's faint. "We have to get him to the medical wing." I say to Goodwitch. She snaps out of her daze and rushes over.

"Quick. Grab his legs." She says. I'm just about to grab his legs when Vanessa starts to run. She runs as quickly as she can and we get to the medical wing in an instant. She lowers us and we rush Jordan inside. A nurse sees us and rushes over.

"What happened?" She asks.

"He suddenly collapsed in the hanger. We don't know why."

"We'll take care of him. But you have to wait here." Me and Goodwitch wait in the waiting room for what seemed like forever. Ozpin joined us a while back but didn't ask any questions. The nurse comes out and looks at us. "The good news is he's alive." I let out a sigh of relief. "The bad news is he's in a coma. As for why he collapsed, It seems it was multiple reasons. He was under nourished, dehydrated, seems to have been under stress, and to top it off it looks as if he hasn't slept in days. I'm not surprised he passed out but do you know why he hasn't been getting any sleep?"

"Um..." Everyone looks to me. "He mentioned he took pills to repress his memories."

"Is there anything else Ms. Scarlatina?" asks Ozpin.

"He said Team CRDL took them but didn't say what they did with them."

"This could explain why he attacked them a few days ago. Thank you miss Scarlatina. You are free to leave."

"Can... Can I see him?"

"Of course." says the nurse.

I go to Jordan and see him laying there. I walk over and sit down next to him. I look at him and notice his eyes rapidly moving from side to side like he was looking for something. I touch his hand and he calms down a bit but not by much. I say with him until visiting hours were over. I leave the medical wing to see Vanessa in the same position as if she was waiting.

" _How is the Pilot?_ "

"Jordan is... He's in a coma." Vanessa stands up and starts to walk away but I call out to her. "Vanessa." She turns to me. "Jordan said he was alone since the beginning and said he didn't need anyone. Do you know why?"

" _Yes._ "

"Please tell me. I want to know why he doesn't fully trust anyone." Vanessa stares at me then motions for me to follow. We head back to the hanger and Vanessa turns to one of the walls.

" _My pilot has had a hard life. His family was killed by the IMC._ " A video starts to play showing robots killing people. " _They say they're helping the frontier but it's an excuse. My pilot trained for years and became a pilot at the age of 18. He was the youngest and people hated him for it._ " The video changes to other people dressed like Jordan attacking him. " _One other female pilot started to become close to him but that all ended in a few weeks._ " A woman appears and is hanging with Jordan. Then the video goes to one of her leaving him behind to save herself and the other pilots. " _After that. He closed his heart off as to not be betrayed again. He went back and did what they tried to do to him._ "

"Which was?"

The video shows Jordan in the cockpit of Vanessa and aiming his gun at the pilots on the ship when they weren't looking. " _He killed them._ " The pilots vanish in a huge explosion and the video ends. " _That's the reason he doesn't get close to anyone._ " I look down with tears in my eyes. " _If I could ask for a favor from you Velvet._ " I look up at Vanessa. " _Don't give up on him. Show him that he can trust people. If not he will be alone forever._ "

I nod with determination. "I'll make sure he knows I won't betray him." Vanessa goes over to the corner and crouches down. I leave the hanger and head to my dorm room. _I'll never betray you Jordan. Not even if my life depended on it._

* * *

 **There you are. A little back story for Jordan. I've been having people say "Don't put the back story in the first chapter" in a few of my other stories so here you go. Back story in the middle. Also looking for someone to do lemons for my stories. As you all know I don't do lemons since I know nothing of true love. What do I mean by that? A girl said she loved me then proceeded to TRY and cheat on me with my best friend. Now I don't know what love really is. But enough of that sad... depressing... Dark news. Tell me what you think of it thus far. I love feedback from the people reading and if you have an idea you would like to see, tell me. I write this not only for me but for you so shoot. I've done it for other stories and I'll continue to do it for stories to come. Till next time. Stack OUT!**


	4. Decisions

Chapter 4: Decisions

" _What the hell are you doing?!" I say on the ground._

" _You wanted to fight in this war. Now you'll die in this war."_

" _You can't just leave me here!"_

" _I don't know what your talking about." came a female voice. "You were already captured by the time we got here." They run off and I feel the rage building up._

" _You'll regret this! You'll fucking regret it!"_

* * *

 **To Velvet**

I watch as I see Jordan sleep. He looks to be having a bad dream and I get a bit worried. _He's been out for a week now. I wonder if he'll ever wake up._ Just then his eyes shoot open and he breathes heavily. "Jordan!" I say happily but he looks at me with rage in his eyes. After a few seconds he calms down and breathes normally. "Are... Are you alright?" He says nothing and tries to sit up. I try to help him but he brushes me off. He stumbles to his feet and starts to head for the door but I stop him. "Jordan. You need rest."

"I'm not getting any rest. Not with these memories." He opens the door and walks out. A nurse tries to stop him but he gets by her with ease.

I follow him back to the hanger and walk inside. "Jordan-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"But you need to take better care of yourself."

"Well I can't sleep and that's the most important thing besides food and water."

"Jordan you need to sleep at least for a little bit." He turns to face me.

"Do you know what I saw while in a coma? I had to relive when I was left for dead by people who were supposed to help me. By the person that said they loved me. That's all that replays in my head. And everytime I've been crushed by a titans foot. How am I suppose to sleep with that on my mind.

" _Pilot. Ms. Velvet has a point._ "

"Oh not you too. You're suppose to help me."

" _I am. And you need rest._ "

"Oh really. Do have any more pills to repress these god awful memories? No? Didn't think so."

I walk up to him and slap him across the face. "Just shut up!" He looks at me a bit shocked. "I know about your past but that shouldn't stop you from doing everything in your power to try and live a better life. You left so you could be rid of the people that hurt you. Well you did it. No one will hurt you here. You just need to see that."

He sighs and shakes his head. "Your right about one thing. I did escape from them but as soon as I landed here people attacked me. I was attacked by a team from here, a random person in town, and by team CRDL. So how is this any different!"

"Because you have people here who would help you. You have your team. You have Ozpin. You even have me." I hold wrap my arms around him and hold him close. "You aren't alone anymore."

* * *

 **To me**

I feel her holding me and remember last time. "Don't." She looks up at me. "Don't act like you care." She looks at me hurt. "I don't need anyone here for me. I don't need the pain of betrayal again."

"I'm not gonna betray you. Why would I do that?"

"I'm a killer. A soldier. We trust and we die."

She lets me go. "If you don't trust you'll end up alone. Vanessa's afraid of that." She walks to the exit and I turn to Vanessa.

"You are not helping me at all here. You know for a fact I can't-"

" _Won't._ "

"CAN'T return her feelings without being betrayed again."

" _She means well pilot._ "

"I don't need anyone." I say as I grab my weapons and head to the door. "Stay here. I'm gonna go blow off some steam." I close the door and sigh. "Never again."

* * *

I head to the forest and look around. No grimm has come to get me yet and I start to get annoyed. "I came out here to blow off some steam and yet nothing wants to attack me. Great." I turn on my speakers and start playing music to get something's attention. I head into a clearing and I see no one in sight. I go to the middle and sit down. I wait for a few hours with music blaring and soon the bushes rustle. A bunch of beowolves come into the clearing and I stand up. "Finally you show up. Now come on." I start to mow them down with my LMG as they appear and soon have to reload. I start to change the clip as they all rush me. I finish as a Beowolf is about to slash at me. I slam the but of my gun into his chest and fire a few rounds into him. The others surround me and I start firing into the crowd. I finish off the clip and put the gun away fast. I turn and kick one of the beowolves as he jumps toward me and take out my pistol. I fire round after round into the heads of the beowolves and soon run out of bullets for the gun. I put it away and start going hand to hand. I keep kicking different beowolves and soon realize they're dying quicker than I was kicking. I stop and look at one as It falls to see Velvet attacking the beowolves with me. We finish them off and she looks behind me.

"Look out!" I turn around and see a Beowolf lunging at me. _Can't dodge!_ I feel someone tackle me and see Velvet get slashed in the back by the beowolf. My eyes go wide as I land on the ground. Velvet was bleeding pretty bad and the cut was deep. I get up and kick the beowolf in the head causing it to crumple over. I go over to Velvet and look at the injury again.

"You idiot! I came out here to be alone."

"Like I said before. Your not alone." She says with a smile. I pick her up and start sprinting for Beacon.

* * *

I rush to the medical wing and see a nurse. She rushes over and helps me lay her on a stretcher. "What happened?"

"Beowolf got her."

The nurse looks at me, nods, and takes her into surgury. I wait outside and soon Everyone else from CFVY is there. Coco sees me and walks over pissed. She picks me up by my vest and slams me into the wall. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Coco." says Fox as he tries to clam her down.

"No fox. She went out after him without us and now Velvet is in surgury. So I'm not gonna ask again. What happened?"

"She took a hit meant for me." Coco looks shocked at that. "One Beowolf snuck up on me and she took the hit." Coco lets me go and I sit back down with my head in my hands. The doctor comes out and sighs.

"We were able to stop the bleeding but She won't be able to do any strenuous work for the next few weeks."

"Thank you doctor." Says Yatsuhashi.

"Why would she do that?" I say quietly over and over. Yatsuhashi helps me up and we all head for velvets room.

When we get there I sit down against the opposite wall. Still muttering and wondering why.

* * *

 **Velvet**

"Is jordan alright?" I ask as I see him off in his own little world.

"We don't know. I think he's trying to figure out why you would take the hit for him." says Yatsuhashi. "When we got here he just kept repeating 'why' over and over."

"I see." We sit in silence until the doctor comes back.

"Alright. I have your discharge papers right here and you'll be excused from classes until you can walk without help."

"Thank you doctor." I sign the papers and the doctor leaves the room. Coco and fox help me up while Yatsuhashi grabs jordan.

* * *

When we reach the room it was dinner time and it was decided that people would take shifts to watch over me. Everyone nominated Jordan for the first watch and he didn't argue. He just sat down against the opposite wall staring off into space. I was a little startled when he spoke up.

"Why?" I cock my head to the side. "Why would you take the hit?"

"That's what teammates are suppose to do. Watch each others back." He sits in silence for a bit until I speak up. "It's different here." He looks up at me. "People here care about each other. Even if we don't know each others pasts. We still help each other out. It's how Team CFVY works." The door opens to reveal Coco and as she enters, Jordan leaves. I sigh as I watch him leave as Coco walks over.

"He still acting weird?"

"He just doesn't know what it's like to be on a true team."

"What do you mean by that?" I tell her what Vanessa told me and she gets a look of anger on her face. "Those bastards. Leaving him just because he's younger than them and more skilled. If I ever meet them I'll personally shoot them myself!"

"You won't have to." She looks at me. "He already killed them."

"Still. It doesn't seem right that he had to go through that."

"I know but the only thing we can do is give him time to get used to this."

* * *

 **To me**

I sit in the hanger at my workbench. I'm not working on anything. Just sitting there arguing with myself. _Teammates are suppose to help each other? That can't be right. No one helped me in the militia. Then again people hated how good I was. Should I trust what she says? Should I try and open up to them? Or should I just stay the way I am?_ "AAAAGGGHH!" I yell in frustration. I slam my head on the table and hear Vanessa come up behind me.

" _Are you alright pilot?_ "

"No I'm not. I'm confused and conflicted."

" _What about?_ "

"Remember when I left to go let off some steam? Velvet followed and..." I sigh. "She knocked me out of the way of an attack. She got hit instead and I when I asked her why she said that's what teammates do. Watch each others back. I just don't know what to do. Open up or stay solo." Vanessa pats my shoulder with her finger.

" _Think about it this way. She risked her life to save you. You owe it to her just to try and open up more._ "

"You know I hate it when your right." I lean back in the chair and close my eyes. "I'll do it tomorrow. I'm too tired to do it today." I let my body relax and fall into a soundless sleep. The only problem I forgot about was the nightmares.

* * *

I wake up with a start and look around. I see no one and sigh in relief. I stand up and open the hanger door to see the sun starting to rise. I stretch out my back and look over to see Fox up and walking around. I walk up to him and he turns to me. "Hey fox."

"Hey. You alright? You sound tired?"

"I am. I don't sleep to well without my pills. Bad memories am I right?"

"I see. The others should be waking up soon. I have first shift to help Velvet. We decided you would help her when lunch came around."

"Alright." Before I leave he grabs my wrist.

"Velvet told us of your past. Those people weren't teammates."

"Just. Don't tell anyone else. I don't want everyone to look at me with sad eyes. Or even mock me." He nods and heads back to the room.

* * *

Time passes and It was my turn to help Velvet while Everyone else gets lunch in town. I go to the room with two trays of food and open the door. Velvet looks over to me and smiles. I hand her a tray. "How you feeling?"

"I should be asking you that." she responds. "You looked broken last time we saw you."

"I was just debating." I sit against the opposite wall and pick at my food.

"Debating what?" she says as she pops some fries in her mouth. I sigh. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No. no. I was debating what I should do. After hearing what you had to say I had to rethink what the word team means. And after arguing with myself for hours on end. I've decided to try and open up to you guys a bit more." Velvet's face lights up at that. "Don't jump up. You'll pull the stitches. And don't waste this. I'm taking a big risk here."

"Then can you do me a favor?" I raise my brow. "Come over here." I stand up and walk over. As soon as I'm within reach she pulls me close and hugs me tightly. I squirm and try to get out of her grasp but it's no use. She lets me go and I sit down on the bed. "You really aren't use to affection are you?"

"No. It's a bit freaky for me." Of course what happens after. Well...

"Mr. Shadow!" Yells Goodwitch.

"Shit forgot about her."

"You are coming with me to Ozpin's office now!"

"You'll never take me alive!" I run to the window and open it up until I feel myself get lifted off the ground. I cross my arms as I'm carried upside down to Ozpin's office. She then drops me onto my back. "You took me alive. Bravo."

"Ah. Mr. Shadow. I believe you know why you're here." says Ozpin.

"Nope."

"It's about Team CRDL and what you did to them."

There was silence in the room until I spoke up. "I'm not apologizing."

"Mr. Shadow. You nearly killed them!" says Goodwitch sternly.

"I could have killed them if I wanted and you would never know."

"You keep saying this but I see no proof." she says smugly.

"That's because I make people vanish with Vanessa. Until I can cloak her, really close by the way, I won't kill anyone.

"You still have to have a punishment Mr Shadow." says Ozpin.

"For what? Beating the shit out of some punks who, by the way, torment everyone in the school, is racist, and got rid of my sleep aid." Ozpin raises a brow. "My pills. God I thought I went over this with you. So until I see some discipline for them I will do as I see fit."

"Meaning almost killing them?"

"Eh. Enough near death experiences from me and a look at Vanessa can do wonders."

"You have one cruel personality mr Shadow." says Goodwitch shaking her head.

"That's war for ya." I say with a sad smile. "Now I'm going back. Oh and just so you know. I meant what I said. I will continue to nearly kill them until they stop being the stupid fucks they are. Now Good day." I start to walk out but Goodwitch speaks up.

"You do know-"

"I SAID GOOD DAY MADAM!" I walk out of the office and over to the elevators. I walk back to my dorm room to see everyone around Velvet. As soon as I close the door all eyes are on me. "What?"

"You were taken by Goodwitch?" asks Coco trying to hide a smile.

"She cheated." Everyone laughs at that. "Seriously she did. She used her magic crop and lifted me off the ground."

"So what's your punishment?"

"None. I made a good point and left before they could do anything."

"You mean they didn't even give you a punishment?"

"Like I said I made them think then left. So none as of yet, although, be prepared to see CRDL beaten up a lot and nearly killed."

"Why?" asks Velvet a little scared.

"If they mess with me, I attack them. That simple. Might even get Vanessa out there to prove my point." Everyone shakes their head and sighs.

"You are insane."

"Why thank you. It's what kept me alive this long."

"Welp come on everyone. Time for bed." says Coco. I set up in the corner and rest with my gun on my shoulder.

"Aren't you uncomfortable?" asks Velvet.

"It's fine. Until I get a bed I'll make due." She gives me a weak smile and lays her head down. I close my eyes and try to get some sleep but of course... That's impossible for me.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it. And hey it's past chapter 3 look at that. Well I'll do this early but if you have any questions you want to ask the characters or me leave a review like so.**

" **Dear (Character or me)**

 **Your question**

 **From your name"**

 **Hope to hear from you. Till next time stack out.**


	5. Lots of shit

Chapter 5: A lot of shit

A few weeks pass by and lots has happened. I've opened up a bit more with everyone on my team and decided to sleep in the dorm room instead of the hanger. I've also gotten Vanessa's cloaking to work along with nearly finishing the cluster missile 2.0. I still have night terrors but I never wake up everyone else with them or if I do they pay no mind. Velvet healed up and is able to attend classes now. As for me I'm just trying to stay awake in my classes. Speaking of...

"Mr Shadow!" I jolt awake and look around to see the entire class looking at me. "This is the third time I've found you sleeping in my class. Care to tell me the reason?" Asks Oobleck.

"Sure. I used to take pills to sleep and now I can't due to Team CRDL. Now I'm lucky if I get an hour of sleep a night." Everyone was silent as I sat there with a smug look. "Oh and Ozpin already knows about this so don't worry." The bell rings and he dismisses us. I stand up slowly while shaking my head to keep myself awake. Since It was our last class we all head back to the dorm and I lay down in the bed that Ozpin got installed. "Will I ever stay asleep again?" I ask outloud.

"Are you sure you're alright there Jordan?" asks Velvet.

"Not really. I'm tired beyond belief and can't stay asleep."

"How many hours of sleep have you gotten?"

"Within the past week I'd say around three hours."

"How are you still able to move?" asks Coco.

"Pure will." I put my face in the pillow and soon feel someone lay next to me. I look over and see Velvet with a splash of pink on her cheeks. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you sleep." she says.

"How are you gonna do that?" I ask raising my brow at her.

"Whenever I had a nightmare I would sleep with my parents and I wouldn't have them again. I feel the same would be said for you if someone was next to you."

"I hate to admit it but I did the same with my parents." says Coco. "It is worth a shot."

I sigh and give up without much effort. "Fine. Fine. We can try it out." Everyone gets in their own bed while Velvet stays in mine and cuddles up against me. I don't know what to do and just lay there awkwardly. I can feel her shake her head as she grabs my arm and drapes it around her. It takes me a bit but I soon fall asleep with no night terrors of the war.

* * *

We all wake up the next day and start to do our daily routine until Coco speaks up.

"So. Any nightmares?"

"Nope." I say and see Velvet smile.

"Well that's good. Maybe you'll actually be able to fight now."

"There will be a bit of a surprise when I fight. I finally finished Vanessa's cloaking."

"You keep talking about this Vanessa but who is she? We've never met her yet."

"Well you will today. Now lets go before we're late."

We get to goodwitch's class and I was called up first. "You're opponents will be Team RWBY."

"Don't they have another class right now?" I ask as the girls come out.

"They have been excused to do this fight Mr. Shadow. Now get ready." The girls all get in position to fight while I put my helmet on. I take out my LMG and wait. "Begin."

I start to unload the clip and the girls all scatter about except for Weiss. She puts up a barrier and I focus on her. The rounds start to break through the barrier and hit Weiss multiple times taking her aura to the red. The others charge at me and I jump back and throw my gun at Yang. She grabs it and tries to use it but it's out of rounds. I take out my wing man and shoot her multiple times causing her aura to go into the yellow close to red.

"What kind of rounds are those?" I hear Ruby say from behind me as I jump back as she swings her scythe . That's when I realize Blake's nowhere to be seen. I look up last minute and get slashed by her forcing me back and into Ruby who hit's me with the blunt side of her scythe. I get sent flying and throw an arc grenade once I land. Ruby and Yang dodge but Blake gets caught in the blast causing her aura to hit the red. I look back to the two sisters and look between them. I smirk under my helmet and start to laugh.

"Time to end this." I raise my hand. "Vanessa. Come and play." I snap my fingers and Vanessa bursts through the wall. She grabs me and puts me in the cockpit. The screens load up and I look down to the other two. "I suggest you give up." They nod and raise their hands in defeat. The cockpit opens up and I look over to Goodwitch who was rubbing her temples.

"Did you have to destroy the wall?" she asks more exhausted than she was.

"Hey. Not my fault you don't have a big enough door for her." I say leaning onto Vanessa while on her arm. Her camera moves up and down as If she was nodding and I smile. "She agrees with me." Goodwitch just shakes her head and dismisses us. We all head outside and soon the rest of the team comes up to me.

"So this is the infamous Vanessa huh? Be honest. How long did it take you to build?" Says Coco as she looks Vanessa over.

"It takes around four minutes with the parts already made to put together. Otherwise a few days to a few weeks." I look up at Vanessa and put my hand up. "Sensor test." I move my hand to the right and and her sensors follow without delay. I move it left and the feed comes through my helmet and I see no problems. "Alright. We good. Head on back and I'll be there in a minute to attach Cluster-fuck 2.0." Vanessa cloaks herself and heads to the hanger. "I love that cloak."

"You have got to build me one of those." says Coco.

"Not happening."

"Why not?" she says a bit irritated.

"Trust only goes so far. Besides if the military found out about this they would want it by any means."

"Oh come on you think we would betray you?"

"I don't know yet. So far Velvet I trust more than the rest of you due to her saving my ass." She looks like she's about to argue but stops short. "Now you see my point."

* * *

The weeks after that were a blur. I just went to classes and hung out in the hanger till it was time to eat. Velvet always came to visit me and help out when she could. Velvet was chosen to give the undergraduate schools a tour of beacon for next year. Unfortunately Velvet is shy and asked me to help but...

"No Velvet. I am not a babysitter for a bunch of brats."

"You would just have to help me give them the tour and nothing else. You know how I'm shy around people I'm not comfortable with."

"Keep talking." I say smirking. "It's not like I don't know what that's like."

She puffs her cheeks out and I can't help but smile at the adorable look on her face. "Fine! I'll just do it by myself!" She storms out and I sigh sitting down. I start to work on my smart pistol that I built from scratch but Vanessa comes over and knocks me out of my chair.

"What was that for?"

" _Go help her._ " She says pointing towards the door.

"I am not dealing with the bratty kids who I might kill."

" _Go or I'll kick you out myself._ "

"You wouldn't dare."

* * *

 **Velvet**

I see the kids and teachers alike start to unload from the Bullhead and I get a bit nervous at the size of the group.

One of the teachers sees me and smiles. "You must be from team CVFY."

"Uhh. Y-yes I am. My name's Velvet." She says shaking his hand.

"I thought you were gonna have someone else with you?"

"Well-" Just then multiple explosions in sequence are heard from the hanger. We all turn to look and I see Jordan fly out the door with an explosion by the door. He looks at the hanger and just walks over to us without looking away from the hanger.

"Welp." He says as he looks at me. "I've been kicked out. Looks like I'm helping you after all."

"What made you change your mind that quick?"

"The Giant crosshair on my head from Vanessa."

"So that was the noise we heard."

"Yeeeeeaaaah so anyways I'm kicked out and have nothing better to do."

"Well I'm glad you're here."

"So you might be?" asks one of the teachers.

"Ah right. My name's Jordan Shadow. I'm also a member of team CFVY."

"But I thought teams were comprised of four people." says one of the kids.

"True but ours is unique and has five." he says with a smile. "Anything we should get out of the way before we start?" He asks me.

"Not that I know of." I say thinking.

"Really? Nothing at all?" He says while pointing to the top of his head. "I'll just say it. There is no discrimination here at all. If I see any I punish. Those are the rules I made with Ozpin."

"You can't just go and tell Ozpin what to do." Says one of the other teachers. Jordan chuckles a bit.

"You have no Idea why I can get away with that and it's cracking me up."

"So how about we start the tour." I say trying to defuse the situation.

* * *

 **To me**

We get throught around ¼ the tour when I see Cardin and company picking on another faunus student. I stop and sigh while Velvet looks at me.

"Something wrong Jordan?" She asks.

"I'll be back. I just gotta deal with something real quick." I pass the doorway and I hear Velvet whisper 'Oh no'. "Cardin. That eager to go back to the medical wing?"

He turns around and sneers at me. "What the hell do you want?"

"Well now that you ask I do need targets for a new weapon of mine. But that's for later. Right now I want you to go to sleep." He looks confused until I spin around and kick him dead in the chest causing his chest plate to cave in. He falls over and I look to his team. I smile and tilt my head as they all try and rush me at the same time. I cloak and jump in the air. I stick to the wall and toss an arc grenade and shock them all till they fall over unconscious. I walk back to the group where the Teachers all look at me. "You know. I was a little ticked I got kicked out of the hanger but that was worth it."

"You just beat up some other students!" shouts a teacher in rage.

"Correction. I beat the crap out of the most discriminating group at this school. Besides I'm still pissed about them tossing out my pills."

"You did drugs on campus?!"

"NO! What is with everyone and assuming this. Do I look like I do drugs?"

"Calm down Jordan." says Velvet trying to calm me down.

I sigh and hold the side of my face with my left hand. "You know. I thought I'd have trouble with the kids but I'm fine with them. It's the damn staff that's pissing me off."

"And why is that Mr. Shadow?" Says Ozpin from behind me. Me and Velvet jump while the group looks surprised to see him.

"Would you STOP THAT! Seriously. You're too quiet."

"I have no Idea what your talking about mr. Shadow." He says with a small smile.

"You know I'm thinking of getting a bell just for you."

"That would be highly inappropriate." says Goodwitch as she walks up.

"Nice to see you too." I say. "Oh yeah and CRDL's out over there."

"I can see that." she says as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Don't worry they aren't dead." I turn my head away and whisper. "Yet." I feel Velvet hit my arm and I just shrug.

"Well I'll let you two get back to the rest of your tour and due make sure not to cause to much of a commotion." He says while looking at me.

"I promise nothing." He walks away and the kids start to buzz with excitement of seeing the headmaster. We get to the training room and I see Pyrrha practicing with Jaune. She notices me and Velvet and walks over to greet us.

"Hello Velvet. Jordan. What are you guys doing?"

I point over to the large group and she looks a bit shocked. "Tour group from the schools."

"I see. Well I was wondering If you had time for a spar."

"I don't know we haven't gotten far into the tour."

"Actually I want to see two people from beacon duke it out." says one of the boys and everyone else in the group agrees.

"I have been voted against. Looks like you have your self a spar. I'll be back."

I come back in my combat gear that I came onto the planet with but with my smart pistol I made. Me and Pyrrha take positions opposite each other while the group is in the stands. Velvet comes down to be the moderator of the fight. "All right you know the rules. Now get ready." I start to lock on to the exposed parts of pyrrha like her legs and arms and smirk under my helmet. "Fight!" I aim the gun at her and she brings up her shield to block her upper half. I fire and the rounds curve and hit her in the leg. She starts to fall and I rush her. She looks up last minute and brings up her shield as I go for a kick to finish the match quickly. She blocks it and tries to pierce me with her spear but I duck and sweep kick her to knock her down. She spins as she falls and kicks me away. I take aim with my pistol again but have to duck as her shield is flying toward my head. I duck under it but Pyrrha takes the opportunity to knock me over. I hit the ground and feel Pyrrha slam her foot on my chest and aim her sword at my face. I raise my hands in defeat and she lets me up.

"That was a good match. You had me on my toes than most people." She says shaking my hand.

"It would have been different with Vanessa involved. But it was a good match."

The tour group cheers and I shake my head. "You are right though." I look over to her. "With that mech of yours it would have been different." We both smile. "Well I'll let you get back to your tour. Thank you for the match."

"It was my pleasure miss untouchable." She lightly hits me in the arm and I chuckle. Me and Velvet showed the last of Beacon and just started to finish up. "That's really all there is to Beacon. Other than the staff there's not much else to show you."

"Well what about the hanger you came running out of?" asks one of the students.

"Yeah. no. I'm gonna stay away from that mess."

"Actually I'm a bit curious too." says a teacher.

"Look. Only a few people are allowed in there as per my instructions. I don't want anybody to touch something they aren't suppose to and blow us all up. I work with-" I look around and notice one of the kids is gone. I hear the door open to the hanger and me and Velvet sprint over. Velvet more after me to make sure I don't strangle the kid. I go inside and he's looking at all the weapons I've made. He starts to reach out for the cluster missile I've been working on. "Stop right there!" The kid jumps back from surprise. "I said no one was to come in here."

"I just wanted to see what was in here."

"I don't care I only let certain people in here and you and your group aren't one of them." The kid looks down and I hear a loud click. My head shoots to the direction it came from and I see Vanessa with her 40 mm walking toward me. "Don't do it." I say and the kid looks at me confused. "Vanessa. Don't." I look over to the kid. "You may want to run out of here." He runs out and I look back at Vanesssa. "Now look. I helped Velvet so you don't have to kill me."

" _I said not to come back for the rest of today._ "

"To be fair. I had to get that kid out of my workshop." She aims her gun at me until Velvet comes in.

"Vanessa come on. You know he was just making sure the kids didn't blow anything up." Vanessa puts the gun down and I sigh in relief.

"Thank you Velvet." She smiles at me and we go out the hanger doors. As soon as we're out one of the teachers runs up to me looking angry.

"Why did you yell at him? He only wanted to see what was in there."

"Because he was about to touch something that would blow this entire place to hell."

"Like anything could do that."

"It's a cluster missile filled with every type of dust I could legally get. So with all of that combined it could destroy this entire school with two shots." The teacher looks shocked. "Before you ask I have a lot of spare time on my hands and a mind that won't stop creating Ideas for better weaponry."

"And Ozpin just let's you do this?" she says already knowing the answer.

"Yup." Just then I hear loud footsteps and turn around to see Vanessa looking at me without her gun. "See. I'm still helping." She turns her sight to the group of kids and the teachers. I look over and see some of the teachers reaching for their weapons. "Calm down. She won't hurt anyone." The teachers look over to me and I walk over to Vanessa. "This is Vanessa. She's my partner and one of the only walking tanks around."

"But I thought Atlas was working on a mech?" says One of the kids.

"Yeah but I have a better one. Theirs are all blocky and move slowly. As for Vanessa she moves like a normal person. She was also designed as a bot to help lift heavy objects first."

"Did you build her?" asks a girl.

I look to the side a bit and let out a breath. "I'd rather not talk about my past thank you very much."

"But why not? It can't be that bad."

I tense up a bit at that and Velvet notices. "Let's respect his privacy a little okay?"

"Fine."

Velvet looks at me. "You alright?"

I take a deep shaky breath. "I need a drink." I walk off towards the hanger and grab a bottle of beer from the fridge that's in there. I open it and take a swig letting it settle in my gut.

" _Pilot?_ "

"I just need to drink it off."

" _Are you sure you're fine?_ "

"I just need to forget and drink."

" _Alright Pilot._ " I walk back out beer in hand and the teachers look shocked.

"Why are you drinking on campus?! Ozpin is far to lenient with you!" says one of the teachers.

"I was wrong." The teacher looks at me as I go back into the hanger and come out with a bottle of whiskey. "This is a whiskey day." The teacher looks like she's about to explode in rage and I just down a fourth the bottle in one go.

"Mind if I get a swig." says a man walking up to me.

"And you might be?"

"The headmaster of signal academy. Name's Qrow."

"Hang on." I go back in the hanger and grab another bottle. I toss it to him and he raises a brow. "Consider it a gift." The teacher looks like she's on the brink and I hear Velvet trying not to laugh.

"Why do you insist on doing things your not suppose to do during a tour! Your suppose to set an example for the new students!" She says full of rage.

"You know your making this worth every penny. The more you get pissed off the more fun it is for me." I see some of the kids trying not to laugh and Qrow comes over. "Man if only some people could read others better."

"Not everyone can be as lucky." Says Qrow as he pats my shoulder.

"At least you understand why I drink."

"Don't worry. It's all in your eyes. You've seen things you wish you could forget and that's all I really need to know."

"Why thank you. I guess they didn't make you headmaster for nothing."

"And thank you for the parting gift." Qrow moves over to the rage filled teacher and looks at her sternly. She deflates and I smile. Everyone starts to head back to the airship and me and Velvet see them off. After everyone's gone I let out a sigh and take another swig from the bottle.

"I think that's enough for you." Says Velvet as she takes the bottle from me.

"True. My nerves are calm now." I take a step and stumble a bit but manage to catch myself. "Maybe a little too calm." Velvet takes one of my arms and leads me back to our dorm room.

* * *

When we get there we see the rest of the team getting ready for bed. We stumble through the door and Coco looks at us.

"What the heck happened to him?"

"He's a bit drunk right now." says Velvet.

"Not even a bit." I say. "I'm fully drunk right now and ready to pass out."

"How can you talk straight then?" asks Coco.

"Years of practice." I say and shake my head to try and stay awake a little longer. "Velvet you might want to put me on the bed quick." We stumble over to the bed and I land face first into it. "Thank you." I mumble out and I feel a hand rub my back.

"You gonna be okay?" Asks Velvet.

"Don't worry. I have never puked once when drunk. I'll be fine. I'll just have a hangover the size of Vale by tomorrow."

"Whatever you say." She goes into the bathroom to change and Coco comes over and smacks my head.

"Ow."

"When well you open your eyes and see her feelings for you?"

"It's not that I don't see them. It's more that I'm still afraid of being betrayed."

"What does she have to do to prove she's not gonna hurt you?"

"I don't know alright!" She flinches at that. "Last time I nearly died. I just... I'm too scared to open up to anyone else yet alright." I curl up a bit to try and calm down. "I know she loves me alright. I just don't know if I'm ready again."

"Just try and get it together. It sucks seeing her like she is." Velvet comes out and Coco goes over to her bed.

"What were you guys talking about?" She asks.

"Nothing." We both say at the same time. She looks at us suspiciously and comes over to me.

"What were you talking about?" She asks me directly. I don't answer and try not to look at her and she starts to pout.

"Not the pouty face. You know I don't like the pouty face." She continues to do it. I start to crack and soon do. "We were talking about your feelings toward me and how I'm not returning them."

"Wait. So you know how I feel toward you?" I nod. "Then why not tell me?"

I lower my head. "I'm just scared."

"You think I'm going to betray you." She says.

"No! It's just... I..."

"It's alright. You just don't want to be hurt again. I'll wait as long as I need so take your time."

I start shaking and she wraps her arms around me. "I'm sorry." I say as I start to cry. I keep saying sorry and she just tries to comfort me. I layed there the rest of the night silently crying as Velvet held me.

* * *

 **Okay so apologies are in order. I'm sorry it took me this long to update but I forgot to tell you all I was leaving. I'm in the military now and we aren't allowed to have electronics in boot camp. AIT. yes. Boot camp. No. So sorry about that but I'm gonna try and write till January 2nd. On the 3rd I go back for 4 weeks then go to AIT. Even then I might be busy. So sorry on both accounts but the stories will continue. Till next time Stack out.**


	6. A trip into town

Chapter 6: A trip into town

I wake up with Velvet laying next to me. I take a deep breath and let it out in frustration. _Why does it have to be so hard to trust people for me._ I get up and make my way to the bathroom. I turn the shower on and hop into the hot water. After I'm finished showering I get dressed in my usual outfit, military gear, and I step out to see Velvet just waking up. "Hey Vel." I say as I move to grab my weapons.

"Hey Jordan. What are you doing up so early?"

"Don't know. Just woke up and decided not to fall back asleep."

"I see." She says while stretching. "Hey how about we go into town and get you some actual clothes."

I look down at what I'm wearing then back at her. "Is it that weird?"

"A bit."

I sigh. "Alright. But only because I need to wash the dirt off this." She gets up and heads into the bathroom to change.

"Hey." I hear Coco say behind me.

"Yes?"

"Remember what I said yesterday. Don't keep her waiting."

"No promises." I say under my breath. Velvet comes out dressed in jeans and a brown shirt and smiles at me.

"Ready to go?" she asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be." We head out the door and to the airship docks. As soon as the airship arrives we get on board and wait for it to leave.

"So is Coco still pushing you?"

"Yup." She sighs in disappointment. "Don't worry about it Vel. She just doesn't like to see you the way you are right now. That and she want's me to get over my fear and just accept people."

"I know. I just wish she wouldn't try and force you to."

"Nothing we can do about it. Just let it happen and hope she gives up."

"I just hope you don't give up." She says so softly I almost didn't hear her. I sigh and put my arm around her. She looks up at me and I look away and out the window but I swear I could feel the smile that crept on her face.

* * *

Once the airship lands, we walk down the street a bit until we reach a clothing store. We walk inside and she looks around while I just follow behind. She grabs a few outfits and hands them to me. I just look at her with a 'are you serious look'. "Just go try them on." she says with a smile. I sigh and go to the changing room. After I change into the clothes I step out to look in the mirror and nod a bit.

"Not half bad." I had on Dark jeans and a Black shirt with two eagles on the front with a pair of wings on the back of the shirt. I hear a gasp and see Velvet looking at me with a huge smile on her face. "Nice choice Vel. It doesn't look half bad."

"I got some others if you want to try them on." she says looking a bit hopeful.

I sigh. "Alright let me see them." she hands me another outfit and I go back in to change. It was another pair of jeans but the shirt had a skull with blades behind it. "Wait a minute why is one of my emblems on here?"

"I had it custom made for you. Everyone has a symbol to represent themselves. I thought this one would suit you best." She says while smiling. I give a rare smile and chuckle a bit.

"Thank you Vel. I love it." She gives a big smile to that and runs over to me. She wraps her arms around me and I hesitate but return the hug after a few seconds. "Welp." I say releasing her. "Wanna pay and get outta here. Maybe grab something to eat?"

"I'd like that."We pay for two sets of each of the clothes and walk out of the store. "You seem to be adjusted to life here."

"Not yet. I still don't understand a few things but I'll learn them sooner or later."

"Like what?"

"Well first off the cities and towns outside Vale, Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo."

"That will take time."

"I got nothing but time." We enter a restaurant and the waiter looks at us with a smile which instantly turns into a frown.

"I'm sorry sir but we cannot serve you here." He says.

I look down at myself. "Is it because of what I'm wearing?"

"No sir. We do not serve her kind here." He says while pointing to Velvet.

Velvet lowers her head a bit saddened and I walk up to him. "Let me ask you something my friend." I say while putting my arm around his shoulders and leading him outside. "Is that your car?" I say pointing at a very expensive blue car.

"Yes. Why?" Just then an explosion goes off and the car explodes.

"Because Karma is a great friend of mine. If you keep on the path you're on right now. It won't just be a car. Understand?"

"Are you threatening me?!"

"No my friend just a warning. Karma can be a real bitch. Adios." I say with a smile on my face. I walk up to Velvet and put my arm around her. "Lets go eat somewhere else. This place has rats anyway." As I say that I hear people spitting out their food. I chuckle under my breath and Velvet has a small smile on her face. We find a small cafe closer to the airship docks and decide to eat there.

"Jordan?"

"Hmm?"

"How did that guys car blow up?"

"Vel. All you need to know is that some rounds go up and they have to come back down."

She gives me an unamused look. "You got Venessa to shot it from Beacon didn't you?"

"Your words not mine." I say as I take another bite of my burger.

She sighs and shakes her head. "You are something else you know that?" she says with a small smile.

"Hey at least I didn't kill anyone or go overboard. Could you imagine if Coco heard what he said. That place would be no more."

"Please don't remind me." We finish our meal while making small talk and decide to head back to Beacon. We get back to our dorm room and she leans into me. "I had fun today."

"Yeah. Today was a good day." I say while wrapping my arm around her. "I thought going into town would suck but you proved me wrong."

"Well I'm glad you decided to come with. And thank you for dealing with that waiter with a little discretion." She says while looking at me.

"It was my pleasure." I say with a small smile. Suddenly the door opens and Coco is standing there looking at us.

"Well isn't this a nice sight." I walk past her and go into the room. I lay down in the bed and hear Coco whisper 'what' as Velvet comes over to the bed. We get ready for bed one at a time and soon me and Velvet are fast asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry it's taken me a while but I've been gaming and looking for a job. Now I'm focusing on my stories so be on the look out. Also. I've missed you all. Stack out.**


	7. Party

Chapter 7: Party

Weeks went by with me and velvet hanging out more. I've opened up more to the team and now we get along like every other team. I'd say even better than most. Anyways it's only a week from the dance and Coco... Well it's Coco.

"Ask her to the dance already!"

"I told you. I don't do dances." I say, emphasizing each word.

"It would still mean a lot to her."

"Again. I don't do dances." Just then Velvet walks in and looks between us.

"Coco. Are you trying to push Jordan again?" she asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Coco. How many times do I have to say it. I'm fine with how things are right now. When Jordan's ready he'll come to me."

"Yes but I can see how it hurts you. I just hate to see you so sad." she says.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe you're pushing him away from me?" says Velvet with a bit of hostility that me and Coco weren't expecting.

"Y-you alright there Vel?" I ask with a bit of fear.

"Yeah. You've never gotten that hostile towards any of us." says Coco.

"I'm just-" She sighs. "I'm just frustrated that you keep trying to push Jordan to trust people." She turns to leave. "I'm gonna go clear my head." She walks out and I go after her.

"Vel wait."

"What is it Jordan?" She says a bit more irritated than she meant to.

"Just come with me."

"Jordan-"

"Ah ah ah. Just come on. I promise this will help your mood." She sighs but follows me. I go over to the tower that we use to communicate and smile.

"Jordan. What are we doing here?"

I grab her and hold her close. "Hold on."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" She screams as I jump and start to run on the building. I reach the top and set her down. "Don't ever do that again."

"Yeah well just take a look."

"Look at what?" I point behind her and as she turns she gasps at the sight. It was the perfect view of lit up Vale. You could see all the lights from the city all the way down to the docks.

"I come up here to clear my head at times." She looks at me. "It makes me feel calm in a way. Just being high up and looking down at the world around me."

"It does have a nice feel to it. Almost like nothing can go wrong."

"Don't jinx it now." I say and we have a little laugh. We stare out at the city, enjoying the silence and peace. "She want's me to ask you to the dance." Velvet looks at me. "I don't do Dances Vel. It's not you. I just don't dance."

"I can understand that. I wasn't even thinking of going."

"I can tell you're lying."

"How would you know if I was?"

"Your ears twitch when you lie." She grabs her ears and pouts a bit. "How about this." I say as I sit next to her. "I'll come for a bit but I'm not staying for the entire thing."

"You don't have to."

"Your ears are twitching again."

"Stop it!" she says embarrassed. I laugh and I pull her close. She leans into me and I let out a breath of content. We sat there for a few hours just watching the city down below. That is till Velvet's scroll went off. "It's Coco. She's wondering where we are."

"It's up to you if you want to tell her. I ain't interfering." She thinks about it and puts her scroll back away.

"No point in ruining the moment." We sit there for the rest of the time but after a while Velvet had to turn off her scroll due to Coco.

* * *

A week later at the dance I dress up in my suit that I bought and walk in the front door and scan around. Coco and fox were dancing while Yatsuhashi was off to the side just enjoying the atmosphere. That's when I laid eyes on Velvet. She was wearing a brown dress that sparkled in the light. She had a clip in her hair that was in the shape of a heart that was sewn together. I go around behind her and speak up.

"You know I really don't like suits." She turns around and see's me in a black suite with a red bowtie and a red neckerchief in the front pocket. "They are way to constricting."

"But You look so good in one." she says with a smile and a hint of a blush.

"The dress suits you as well."

"It cost a lot but Coco insisted I get it."

"Let me guess. She paid for it."

"Yup." We both share a laugh at the fact Coco has to pick everyone's outfit. "Did she pick that out for you?"

"Fuck no. I dodged that with a 20 ½ foot pole. I just picked this up."

"Regardless you look amazing." Of course Coco saw us together and came over.

"I see you decided to show." She looks me up and down with a judging stare. "I'm impressed you managed to find something that suits you."

"Still hate it." I say.

"Well I'm proud of you. You're stepping out of your shell."

"Don't remind me." I say glaring at her.

"Easy there Tiger. I'm just pointing out the obvious."

"Please leave. Before my patience gives out." She holds up her arms in defeat and her and Fox go away. "She REALLY gets on my nerves."

"It's how she shows she cares." I grumble a bit but she takes my hand. "Come on. How about a dance."

"Isn't this suppose to be the other way around."

"Just let it happen."

"As you wish Vel." We dance for a bit until I leave to get some fresh air. When I come back in I notice Velvet stumbling over. She starts to fall but I catch her. "Vel you alright?"

"Never 'hic' better Jordan." I take the cup out of her hand and take a sip. _Someone spiked the punch bad._

"Vel. How many of these have you had?"

"What? 'hic' the punch?" I nod and she looks as if she's thinking. "I think 5."

"Oh god why." She laughs and wraps her arms around me.

"Come on 'hic' It's not that 'hic' bad."

I pick her up bridal style and sigh. "Come on you. Time for bed."

"But I'm not 'hic' tired." she says as she pouts. I smile at her acting like a small child.

"True but you're gonna have a hang over the size of Vale and Atlas combined by tomorrow." We get half way to the dorm when She asks A question out of the blue.

"Do you love me?" I stop dead in my tracks at the question.

"That's a strange question to ask out of nowhere." I say with a small smile.

"You always seem to want to be alone instead of with me." Her ears droop a bit and a sad expression crosses her face. "It's like you hate me and everyone else."

"Vel. I've been crossed by a lot of people I thought cared for me so I don't know how-"

"STOP LYING!" I flinch since she yelled without warning. "All you do is stay in that damn hanger all day messing around with weapons." She starts to shake a bit. "The only time we were ever closer was when we went into town and Coco ruined that!" She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "What do I have to do to prove I won't hurt you?" She starts to sob in my arms and I sigh.

"Vel." She doesn't look at me. "Vel look at me." She raises her head up a bit and I kiss her. She's shocked at first but falls into it, kissing back with more passion. She wraps her arms around my neck and tries to pull me closer but forgot about our position. We both fall to the ground and I see her laugh a bit. "Come on. Let's get back to the dorm." She hops on my back and wraps her arms around me.

* * *

When I get back to the dorm the rest of the team is waiting. As soon as I open the door all eyes go to me. "What happened to Velvet?" asks Yatsuhashi.

"Someone spiked the punch and she had around 5 cups of the stuff."

"That doesn't explain why she's passed out on your back."

"Yes it does. She's drunk so her body is completely relaxed. Thus she fell asleep."

"Well who would spike the punch?" asks Fox.

"Don't know. But they do know what the good stuff is. I got a buzz from only a sip." I lay Velvet on the bed and she curls up a bit. I cover her with the blanket and sigh. "I need a drink." I get up and go over to the mini-fridge with a lock on it. I open it up and find it empty. My eye twitches and I look back to the other three occupants of the room. "Who took it?" I say with a dark tone.

"T-took what?" asks Coco.

"I had that entire fridge stocked with liquor. Now tell me who took it!" I step on the ground and feel something beneath my foot. I lift my foot and see a shell casing. "There is only one person who uses a gun in here besides me." I turn to Coco. "You spiked the punch with all my liquor."

"And so what if I did. It helped you and Velvet didn't it?"

"You little-" I feel arms wrap around me from behind and a head rest on my shoulder.

"Come to bed Jordan." comes a partially drunk Velvet in my ear. I sigh and glare at Coco.

"This isn't over." I say as I'm dragged back to Velvet's bed and forced to lay down. _Ah well. I'll tell Velvet all about this in the morning and watch it play out._

* * *

The Very next morning during Breakfast I sit next to Velvet eating quietly until she speaks up. "So I don't remember a lot about last night. Could you fill in the blanks?"

"What do you remember up to?"

"Well we danced. You went out for some fresh air, I drank some punch then it goes fuzzy from there."

"Well the Punch was spiked WAY to hard. You were drunk. I tried to get you back to the dorm but on the way you asked me if I loved you."

She blushes so hard that I thought she was a beacon of her own. "And what was your answer. Ifyoudon'tmindmeasking." She says the last part quickly and I smile at her. She looks at me confused for a minute before I kiss her. She looks shocked and her face gets even more red than it already was, Which I thought was impossible.

"Does this mean?" I nod and she jumps at me wrapping her arms around my neck. "Wait but who spiked the punch?"

"Who do you think?" I say unamused. She thinks about it but shakes her head. "Let me give you a hint. She's been trying to push me." Her eyes go wide for a moment but soon squint down in rage as I watch with curiosity. "Vel? You alright there?" She stands up and storms out of the building. I smile and grab my cup of coffee. Making my way outside. As soon as I exit I see Velvet storming toward Coco and company. Ozpin comes up next to me to watch what will happen.

"What did you tell her?" asks Ozpin.

"The truth." He looks at me waiting for an explanation and I smile. "Coco has been trying to get me and Velvet together for a while since she found out she likes me. But she went to far last night."

"What did she do?"

"Spiked the punch at the party."

"So that's why most of the students have hangovers."

"Yup." Just then Velvet starts chasing Coco around with a hardlight copy of her own weapon. Me and Ozpin take a sip of our coffee. "This is fine." I say with a grin.

* * *

 **I know it took me a while but... OVERWATCH! That's the only excuse I have. I hope to hear what you think and I will be working on these when I can but now I'm busy getting ready for something big. It won't happen for 11 months but hey. I need to prepare. Till next time. Stack out.**


	8. Fight in the city

Chapter 8: Fight in the city

After a nice long break, All the teams came back to Beacon. I never left and instead stayed and worked on Weapons. Velvet asked me if I wanted to come with her, as well as trying to guilt trip me into it, but I declined and stayed at Beacon anyways. It's been a few months since I saw her so She was bound to pop up sooner or later. It was around lunch time so I decided to head over to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat. On my way however...

"Jordan!" I hear behind me. I turn just in time to see Velvet jumping at me. I barley have time to react as we both tumble to the ground.

"Hey Vel." I say with a smile.

"Did you miss me?" she asks beaming.

"Of course I did." That's when she really looks at my face and frowns.

"You haven't been sleeping again."

"What are you talking about Vel?"

"Don't try and deny it. You have dark circles under your eyes."

I sigh in defeat. "Can we at least get some food first? I'm starving." She sighs and nods her head. We get up and head for the cafeteria. When we get there we see a food fight happening. Between two first year teams. I walk over to a table while dodging food like it's nothing. I grab some food while still dodging and manage to make it back to Velvet untouched.

"How did you-"

"I've dodged worse." I hold out a sandwich. She takes it as we start to just walk around.

"You really need to take care of yourself."

"I was trying but somethings you can't help." I say finishing off my sandwich.

"Like the nightmares?" She says taking her last bite.

"Exactly."

"That's why I asked if you wanted to come with me." she says pouting.

"Vel. New place with new faces. Not the best place for me." We get to our dorm room and notice were the only ones there. "And all alone again."

"Well at least Coco won't try to push you as much."

"True." She sits on the bed and pats the spot next to her. I instantly know what she wants and lay down with my head on her lap.

"You know next time I'm dragging you with me right?"

"Knowing you, you'll probably wrap me up and drag me." I say closing my eyes. I feel her start to rub my head lightly and relax into her.

* * *

I don't know how long I was out but when I woke up next Velvet was snuggling against me, Everyone else was asleep in bed, and it was dark out. I look at the clock and see it's 5 in the morning. I slip out of Velvet's grip and head outside. I walk around for a bit and soon see Fox exit the dorms.

"Sup Fox." He turns to me and smiles a bit.

"I'm surprised your up."

"Frankly so am I. I thought I'd be out another few hours."

"Didn't want to go back to sleep?"

"Couldn't." We sit in silence as I watch the sun come up. "Hey quick question."

"Hm?"

"It's been bugging me but... Are you blind or are your eyes just white?"

"They're just white."

"So how did you know where I was when we first met and all you guys wanted to do was kill me?"

"Lucky guess."

"Huh... That's some luck man. Anyways I'll see you later. I've got some Ideas for weapons and I'm gonna see if I can make them possible."

"Take care." I head into the hanger and sit down at my little work station. I grab some throwing stars I bought a while back for a different experiment and put a bit of gravity dust onto it. I throw it at the ground a ways away and it creates a vortex. I throw a ball to the right of it and it curves left.

"Vortex to change the path of an object." just then the ball rolls back and it quickens and gets caught in the vortex. "or hold it in place. Useful." I spend a few more hours testing different dust with the shurikens. I'm just about to throw another pair when the door opens. I look over and see Velvet. "Hey Vel." She smiles and walks in. I throw the shurikens with earth dust on them and trees form quickly around the spot. "Huh... So that's what that does."

"Is this what you've been doing since I left?" She asks seeing jars of dust everywhere.

"Studying dust the fun way."

"Trial and error?"

"Bingo! You know me so well."

"If I didn't, who would?" She says teasingly. "Come on we still got classes today."

"Right." I say and grab a few gravity stars.

* * *

We get through the next few weeks with no problems that is until the annual team missions lead by huntsman. It wouldn't be a problem... If we didn't get professor Port. "Are you ready students?"

"Eh." I say shrugging.

"Oh come now lad. Where's your enthusiasm?"

"Honestly? I don't know." I say as I check my gear.

"Cheer up Jordan. We're going to hunt Grimm near a town. You love hunting Grimm." says Velvet as she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"That is true. I'm still not use to the stares I get though."

"What do you expect. Your the only one who looks ready to go to war. Don't forget Vanessa. She's a giant robot bigger than a truck." states Coco.

"Fair point." I say as I pick up my spitfire. I see the bullhead and everyone but me and Velvet get on. The bullhead hovers for a bit while we strap on Vanessa. As soon as we're done I give Velvet a boost up into the ship. After I jump jet my way up into the ship and inform the pilot we're set.

* * *

We get outside the town as it reaches night and just as we land Port get's a call from professor Oobleck. _Wonder what that's about?_ I go to turn to the others when I hear Port shout in surprise.

"What?! We're on our way back now." He jogs over to us and stops the pilot. "The city is under attack from the grimm."

"What? How?" asks Velvet.

"Apparently the white fang used the tunnels connecting mountain glen to Vale and blew holes in the ceiling. Now grimm are pouring into the city."

"Let's not waste any more time then." we all hop back on the Bullhead and head back to the city.

* * *

When the city was in sight I head up to the cockpit. "Hey drop me and my mech a little ways away from the fighting. I'm gonna see if any grimm made it that far out."

"Understood."

"Oh yeah. Don't slow down. We'll be fine." He looks hesitant but nods. I head to the back and tell the others my plan.

"You're insane." says Coco.

"Hey we have to make sure. If even one makes it further into the city we're all doomed." I open the side door and climb down to Vanessa climbing in. Soon I feel us start to freefall and when we land we slide a good few meters. "Ready to kill Vanessa?"

" _Of course Pilot._ "

I smile. "Then lets make sure they don't make it this far." We make our way towards the main fight and kill grimm as we go. By the time we reach the actual fight It's nearly over and I see the atlas military cleaning up. I hop out and look at Vanessa. "Cloak and head back to the school. I'll meet you there."

" _Understood Pilot._ " Vanessa cloaks and I hear her start to head to beacon while I walk up to the others who are all making sure no more Grimm are around or alive. Velvet is first to see me and jogs over to me.

"Any escape?" she asked.

"Nah. Me and Vanessa made sure they didn't make it passed.

"That's good to hear." she says Relieved. We look over the mess in town and I sigh.

"I missed all the fun. Damn you Atlas." I feel a head on my shoulder and look to see Velvet resting with her eyes closed. I smile under my helmet and pick her up in my arms.

"Jordan!" she yells startled. I just laugh as her face goes bright red.

"You're exhausted. Just enjoy being carried for once." I say. She blushes and tries to hide her face in my chest while I just laugh. I walk over to Coco and the others and we all decide to head back to Beacon. But before we could, we're stopped by RWBY.

"Wow! You guys were amazing." says Ruby.

"You guys were impressive the way you fought." states Weiss. Then she looks at me. "Except for you. You came in late."

"Well sooorry I was preventing grimm from going further into the city. I tried to get here sooner but a lot slipped through."

Coco steps between us. "That's enough you guys. As for you, Weiss was it? Don't harass him. You wouldn't want to deal with Velvet now would you." Everyone heard about how the fearless Coco ran from Velvet after she found out about her spiking the punch at the party. Velvet turned from Innocent scared little rabbit faunus into the fearful rabbit faunus only the grimm know about. Well. Them and Coco.

"Just forget it Coco. She doesn't understand much of anything other than her pride." I say and we walk to a bullhead with Fox and Yatsuhashi.

We get back to the dorms and get changed. I sigh and flop face down onto the bed. "That was exhausting ."

"True but we did save the city." Says Velvet as she sits on the edge of the bed and rubs my head.

"Yeah. We did... Didn't...We..." Before I fall asleep I pull Velvet down with her letting out an 'Eep' as she falls down. She smiles and we curl up, waiting for the next day.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but... A lot is going on and I've come to the point where I'm feeling depressed nearly every second of the day. I feel cursed and I have no idea what to do about it. My mother is saying I should go back to college but the last college I went to didn't even care about it's students. I don't know what to do so I'm just... I don't even know any more. I'll see you all next time. Hopefully soon. Till then Stack out.**


	9. Tournament and trouble pt 1

Chapter 9:Tournament and trouble pt. 1

It's a week before the Vytal tournament and I wake up to beeping from my scroll. I pick it up and don't even look, just answer. "What?" I say a bit irritated.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up Mr. Shadow. But I need to see you in my office as soon as possible."

"Fine fine. I'll be there in ten." I hang up and sigh. "Ain't no rest for the wicked." I get up and Velvet tries to pull me back down but fails. I unwrap her arm from around me and replace it with the pillow. I get into my full combat gear and head to Ozpins office.

* * *

The elevator doors open and I see a new face in the room. "Alright. I'm here." I say stifling a yawn.

"Thank you for coming so early Mr. Shadow. I'd like you to meet General Ironwood of the Atlas military. I chuckle to myself and say Atlas under my breath since it was a titan class. At least I thought it was under my breath.

"What's so funny?" says Ironwood with a slight glare.

"It's an inside joke for me." I say as I walk up and grab a cup, filling it with coffee.

"You should really respect people of higher authority young man." he says with a slight growl.

"Experience outranks all in my opinion."

"Why you." I hear him say as I hear him take a step towards me. Before he takes another I cloak and walk behind him. "Where did he-" I uncloak when I'm sitting on Ozpins desk behind him. I sip from my coffee and he turns around.

"I'm a lot more tricky than you think." I say as I take another sip.

"James." I hear Ozpin say. "He is the one I was telling you about. The one from off world."

"HIM?!" He shouts pointing at me. "You can't be serious?"

"By the way. I saw your so called mechs. Not very impressive. Their too blocky. You should think about curving the armor. Makes it harder to penetrate."

"What would you know about Mechs?"

"A lot more than you apparently. Speaking of. Ozpin was my request looked at?"

"It has been approved." Nods Ozpin.

"Sweet."

"What request?" asks Ironwood.

"I want to fight alone with Vanessa in the tournament."

"You can't be serious?"

"If you've seen Vanessa then you'd understand."

"Then show me 'Vanessa'. I'd like to meet her." He says smugly. I shrug and we all go down to the hanger.

* * *

Once at the hanger I open the door and step inside. Once inside they see an assortment of large Weapons and human sized weapons lining the walls. "Why are some of these weapons so big? You can't lift them."

"They aren't mine." I say stopping. "There hers." Vanessa activates and her red optics look at us. As she stands up I see Ironwood's mouth fall open. "Hey Vanessa."

" _Good morning Pilot. Headmaster Ozpin. General Ironwood._ "

"How does she-" I interrupt him and tap my helmet. "This is far more advanced than any mech we could create. It's decades ahead of us."

"I know." I say. "She's my partner for a reason." I look at Vanessa. "Good news. We a two man team for the tournament."

" _Understood Pilot. What weapons should I use?_ "

"Explosive. Use the forty mil and normal cluster missile. No point in using something more dangerous. We are going against other people."

"Mr. Shadow." I hear Ironwood say behind me. I turn and look at him. "I would like the design specks to your Mech. If we can mass produce them then-"

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said no. Vanessa is one of a kind. She can do whatever she wants but I can also control her. Your probably gonna put a full AI into the mechs."

"And what if we do?"

"You rely too much on technology. It's easy to hack."

"We have the best and most secure software in all of remnant. It will be perfectly safe."

"Bring in one of your automated soldiers."

"What?"

"Do it." He calls in one soldier and I go up to it with my hack knife. I push the button and stab the soldier in the back of the neck. It takes 3 seconds but I pull out the knife. "Order it to shoot me."

"What?!"

"I'm proving a point. If not me then Vanessa."

He hesitates then sighs. "Fire at the giant mech." The soldier just stands there unresponsive. "Soldier. Fire upon that mech." Still nothing.

"See. Easy. Soldier fire at this ball." I say as I throw a ball in the air. It takes aim and shoots the ball like I ask. "I hacked him. He now listens to me. Like I said easy to hack." Just then the hanger doors open to reveal Velvet.

"There you are. I've been looking for you." she says as she walks in. She then notices Ironwood and Ozpin. "Oh. Good evening professor Ozpin and General Ironwood."

"Nice to see you miss Scarlatina. We were just discussing something with Mr. Shadow." says Ozpin with a smile.

"I see."

"Don't worry Vel. Nothing bad." I speak up. "Anyways. I must go. Ozpin. Ironwood." I nod to both and walk over to Vel. I stop and turn around. "Oh and Vanessa. If anyone tries to steal your blueprints you've got a kill order. No survivors."

" _Understood Pilot._ "

I turn back around and as we exit I sigh. "It was only a matter of time."

"Til what?"

"Atlas wants Vanessa's blueprints."

"You don't think they would try and steal them do you?"

"I know they'll try. But it ain't happening." She nods understanding what I'm saying. "Also me and her are a team in the tournament."

"What?!"

* * *

 **To the day of the tournament**

"Welcome to the Vytal tournament! I'll be your announcer. My name is Peter Port and next to me is Professor Oobleck."

"That's Dr. Oobleck. And I think this is going to be a great tournament."

"Yes indeed. The first match is... I must be reading this wrong. It says Jordan Shadow Vs team JAKL."

"No you are reading it right. Mr. Shadow asked to be on his own team for the tournament. I wonder what surprise we'll see in this match.

Down by me on the field I see four people smirking in front of me. "Jade Killbane. Amber Tillman. Cloud Liverstone. Kyle Bookheart. Nice to meet you." Jade was a deer faunus with a Staff that looked to hold dust, Amber was a Panther faunus with purple ears and twin daggers, Cloud had a giant greatsword that had vents on the blade near the handle, and Kyle looked to have a giant hammer with a blade on the back and on the handle for guards.

"Is it just you?" asks Jade surprised. "Where's your team?"

"Just me. I also have my good friend Vanessa."

"Who?" she asks cocking her head.

I raise my hand. "Vanessa. Time to play." I say as I lower it down. As I do Vanessa lands behind me kicking up dust. When everyone looks back to me they see Vanessa behind me and they looked Shocked. "This is Vanessa. My teammate. Now then." Vanessa grabs me and puts me in the cockpit. "Let's fight." The arena spins dials showing what environments we'll be fighting in. One was a small city while the other, on the opponent's side, was a forest. Soon I hear the buzzer sound and the other team runs into the forest. I don't move and wait for someone to mess up. I see a red Arrow fly out of the forest and fire my 40 mil into the forest where it came from. I see more rounds coming from different parts of the forest and switch the 40 for a red dust launcher. I fire red dust into the forest and cause it to ignite. I see two people run out of the forest and move forward. I pick them up and toss them into the city. I look at the aura gauge and see their Auras take a serious blow as they hit a building. The other two's were slowly going down due to the fire. I see all of them start to rush me from all sides and activate the electric smoke. They go into the smoke thinking I was trying to escape and soon all of their aura's are in the yellow close to red. I boost back and launch a cluster missile as the smoke dissipates and see their eyes go wide. The initial blast knocked them into the red and I pop out of the mech and stand on her shoulder.

"The winner of this match is Mr. Shadow!" I hear people cheer and just sigh.

"I could have ended this sooner and I didn't."

* * *

 **Fast forward to the singles matches**

It was time for Pyrrha's match against Penny And we were all excited. Well that was until I got a call from Vanessa.

" _Pilot. We may have a problem._ "

I groan. "Can't this wait Vanessa. Pyrrha's up."

" _I'm afraid not._ " I sigh.

"Everything alright?" asks Velvet.

"Vanessa says there's something wrong. I'm gonna go check it out." I kiss her and head out of the arena. I see Vanessa uncloak and I raise my arms. "What's up?"

" _I decided to check information data banks of local hospitals and Beacon's infirmary._ "

"And your point being?" I say a little uncomfortable.

" _None of them have a Mercury Black on there list._ "

"What? That's impossible. Yang broke his leg. He would go to the closest place for medical."

" _Exactly._ " Then it starts to sink in. " _It was staged._ "

"Vanessa Search the north end of the arena anywhere he could lay low."

" _Roger Pilot._ "

I run back to my group and see Pyrrha send the blades of Penny back and the wires cut through Penny completely. My eyes go wide as I see Penny was a bot the entire time. "Well I'll be damned." I mutter under my breath.

" _Pilot!_ "

"What is it Vanessa?" I say with a bit of panic.

" _Large forces of Grimm inbound._ "

"Define large?"

" _500 plus._ "

"Oh that's a lot." Just then the speakers get hacked.

" _ **This is not a tragedy. This is not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust. Your safety. Your children. To men who claim to be our guardians. But are, in reality, Nothing more than men. Our academies headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace. And yet what do we have here? One nations attempt at a synthetic army mercilessly torn apart by their star pupil. What need would Atlas have a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the grimm can tell the difference. And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment. Now this? Huntsman and huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy. Yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the tournament would forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the grimm invaded the streets? Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied his unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly? I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile. And the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with Iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mystral. I can assure you the situation there is equally undesireable. Our kingdoms are on the brink of war. Yet we the citizens are left in the dark. So I ask you. When the first shots are fired. Who do you think you can trust?**_ "

"That's not good." I hear something above and look up to see a nevermore on the shield that protects the arena. "That's even worst."

" _Pilot._ "

"Oh god what now?"

" _Multiple unknown aircraft inbound._ "

"They flying any colors?" There's silence for a few seconds.

" _It's the white fang._ "

I sigh. "Can't get any worst than this. Vanesssa form up on me. We need to get the civies out of here."

" _Roger Pilot._ "

I run over to Coco, Sun, and Ren who are together while most people start running. "Guys big issue!"

"The grimm. We know." says Coco.

"Oh no Coco. It gets better." She sags her shoulders. "White fang are here as well. They're coming up on airships and bringing grimm along for the ride."

"We need to get all the civilians out of here."

"Already on it." I run and see Velvet at the wall. I rush over just as the Nevermore breaks through. "Oh shit."

"What do we do?" asks Velvet. That's when I remember the lockers.

"Everyone get your weapons locker on that bird!" I shout. I see everyone nod and we launch our lockers on the nevermore. It goes down before nabbing Ruby and We all jump down to get our weapons. The nevermore starts to move again but half our group takes care of them. Vanessa comes out of the tunnel and I hop on top. "Alright. Anyone got a plan?" Before we can answer I hear a screech and look up to see multiple Griffons. "Just can't get a break."

"Sun I need to borrow your scroll." Ruby says. Sun smirks and tosses it to her with his tail. She calls in her locker but before she can grab her weapon a Griffon lands on the locker. I take aim but a gunshot comes out of nowhere and makes the grimm flee. We turn to see Professor Port and Oobleck.

"Students. I think it would be best for you to leave." Says Port.

"But-"

"Ms. Rose." Interrupts Oobleck. "This day is going to go down in history. I'd rather my students live to tell the tale." I smirk and we all run through the tunnel to the outer area. _Time to fight for our lives._

* * *

 **This chapter is longer than others. And I'm almost done with Volume 3. After that it's completely new land. Also Fuck that speech Cinder gave. That shit was tedious to type out word for word. Just god damn. Anyways hope you enjoy and give some love to my new story Pack Brothers. My friend and I want to know what you think and I also have a small prize if you can guess a quote so go check it. Anyways till next time. Stack out.**


	10. Tournament and trouble pt 2

Chapter 10: Tournament and trouble Pt. 2

We run out to the landing platform to see General Ironwood finish off an alpha beowolf. "Yo Ironwood." He looks over. "What's the plan?"

"The way I see it." He says as he puts away his pistol. "You have two options. One is to run and live another day. No one would think any less of you. The other is to Fight. Fight for your school and to save the lives of everyone here till the last breath. The choice is yours." He turns to go to his personal ship but Ruby speaks up.

"What about you?"

"Someone stole one of my ships. I'm getting it back." He gets on his ship and we see it pull away. We all look at each other to see what we're each gonna do and I sigh.

"Welp. I've fought my entire life. Why stop now." One by one everyone agrees to fight back but just as we're about to leave for the ground we see Ironwood's ship explode from the inside. Ruby runs back into the arena as we pull out and we wish her the best.

* * *

As soon as I hit the ground I start shooting with Vanessa shooting anyone on my six. Grimm were falling left and right but I soon noticed something off.

"Guys? There are a lot of grimm."

"You don't say!" shouts Reese as she flys by on her board.

"No I mean a lot more than there should be." I shoot another beowolf. "Where the hell are the Atlas bots?" I feel something hit me in the chest andd fall to the ground in pain. I look up to see a squad of atlas bots coming towards us. "Bots are hostile!" I shout as I fire into the group. Everyone starts to kill both the Grimm and bots and as soon as we get a break we hear something in the distance. By this point I only have my wingman and charge rifle and take out my wingman. A paladin mech comes around the corner and I look at it. Then my pistol. Then back to it. Then another pops up behind that one and I sigh. "Vanessa. Load me in." Vanessa grabs me and puts me in the cockpit As two more come around another corner.

Coco looks to Velvet. "Your up Velvet."

She gets happy at that. "Really?" Coco nods and Weiss looks in disbelief.

"I'm not so worried about Jordan but why are you sending in Velvet by herself?! She's gonna get hurt!"

"Just watch." States Coco. I break left toward the Mechs that came in late and pull out the 40. I fire a few rounds and the mechs stagger. I get to the first one and punch it dead center causing it to fall over. The other goes to punch me but I put up my gun arm and block it. The 40 gets knocked away and I turn back to the mech. He throws another punch but I block and grab the knife I made for Vanessa. I take a slash and manage to take off one arm. I come back around with a stab to the top of the chassis and I see the mech go limp. I take out the knife and turn only for the other to start shooting at me. I dash forward and knock the gun away. I jump up and slam my fist down onto the chassis making it falter a bit. As I come back up I give a kick to the middle of the chassis and have it fall onto it's back. I walk up to it and activate the heat shield which was made of pure fire from fire dust. I melt the mech to nothing and sigh breathing heavily. The wound from earlier taking a toll. I go back to the others and Vanessa opens up and grabs me before I fall out. She sets me down and I look down to see a good amount of blood already on my suit.

"Jordan!" Velvet yells and runs over to me. Just then there was more thumping and we all turn to see another paladin.

"You have got to be kidding me." Says Sun in disbelief. It charges us but halfway it falls and doesn't move. "Well... That was easier than I thought." I hear Yang come over but fall to my knees due to all the blood lost.

"Jordan!" Velvet runs over and helps me up. "We need to get out of here." Coco nods and starts ordering people to find survivors in different areas. Me and Velvet start walking toward the docks when I hear something. My instincts kick in and I cover Velvet with my body as I feel claws dig into my back. I hear a creature yell in pain and fall dead behind me. Then. It was only darkness.

* * *

 **To Velvet a few days later in her home town near Vacuo**

It's been a week since the fall of Beacon. I survived only thanks to Jordan but now he was back in a coma. A week since he saved my life. I watch him as I see his eyes flick every direction as if looking for something. Almost as if he was scared. I grab his hand and he starts to calm down. I rub my thumb over his knuckles and kiss his head. I get up and head out of the hospital. I go to a nearby cafe and get myself a salad. I make it about halfway through when I get a call on my scroll. "Hello?"

"Ms. Scarlatina?"

"Yes?"

"This is the hospital. You asked us to call you when Mr. Shadow woke up. Well he's up but he's not allowing anyone near him. He's acting almost feral."

I sigh knowing why. "I'll be over. Just keep him in the room." I turn off the scroll and pay for the food. I rush over to the hospital and see a few cops outside Jordan's room. As I go to enter one of them stops me.

"I'm sorry but we can't let you in. One of the patients is too aggressive to see and you might get hurt."

"He won't hurt me. I know this for a fact." I go to pass him but he stops me. "Listen Officer. I was a second year student at beacon academy. The man in there is my teammate. I was usually the one to keep him in check so if you would please." A small white lie but how else would I get in. He moves aside but watches cautiously as I enter. When I enter I don't see anyone and sigh. I sit in the chair near Jordan's bed and just wait. After a few minutes I feel someone wrap me in a hug.

"Bun bun!" He yells. I smile and hug him back.

I look at him with a straight face. "I heard you were causing trouble for the doctors."

"In my defense. They were coming at me with syringes. I don't know what's in them."

"They're doctors babe."

"You know how many times I've heard that and nearly been killed by them? News flash. A lot!" I shake my head. "Now can we please get out of here. I hate anything that has to due with the smell of rubbing alcohol." I smile and nod. We head outside and the officers try to take Jordan but I just stop them before anything happens. As we're walking he asks the most rational question there is. "Soooo... Where's my gear?" At least I thought it would be.

"We're getting it right now. Don't worry."

* * *

 **To me as I get my gear**

As I change into my gear and grab all my weapons, even as the police forcibly tried to take them, I take a look at my helmet and notice the blood on the side. "Could have at least cleaned it jerks." I head outside where Velvet was waiting and she was off to the side making a call. I take some water from my canteen and try to wipe the blood off. I get most of it off as Velvet comes back over. That's when I realize another thing. "Vel?"

"Yes Jordan?"

"Where's Vanessa?"

" _Right here pilot._ " I turn around and see Vanessa in beat up shape. Though, not as bad as when we landed all those months ago.

"Damn it. You're all beat up again. Who knows how long it will be to find the parts now that I'm in a new area."

"Don't worry Jordan." says Velvet with a smile. "This is my home town. I can help you get what you need."

"Thanks Vel- Wait a minute..." I say stopping myself. "You said hometown."

"Yes I did."

"Does that mean I'm gonna have to meet your parents?"

"Yes. And you will behave yourself." she says pointing at me while glaring.

I sigh. "Welp. Might as well get this over with. Though I cannot promise I won't be a smart ass."

"I guess that's to be expected." she says hanging her head.

I smile and pick her up. "You know I only do it out of habit." I kiss her then hop onto Vanessa with Velvet still in my arms. I set her down and we hold on. "Lead the way."

* * *

It takes a few minutes but we finally make it to Velvet's house. I tell Vanessa to stay cloaked and on the side of the house. Velvet opens the front door and yells inside.

"Mom. Dad. I'm home."

"Nice to see you home dear." Came a feminine voice.

"Good. Can you and dad come here for a second. I have someone to introduce you to."

"Who would you need to-" The words fall short as a woman with brown hair, blue eyes, and rabbit ears comes out of the kitchen. In fact. Velvet was a carbon copy of her but with different eyes. "O-Oh. And w-who might this b-be." She says looking a bit nervous. Who could blame her. I look ready for war.

"Who is it honey?" Came a male voice from the kitchen. A man steps out and had Black hair with rabbit ears and brown eyes. He looks at me and starts reaching for something.

"Stop." I say as I stare at him. His movements stop and I sigh. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just... Don't have a spot for my weapons."

Velvet comes over and drags me over to them. They were both shorter than me but I am pretty tall. "Mom. Dad. This is Jordan. He's my teammate and boyfriend from Beacon." She says the boyfriend part quietly but I can tell her parents heard her.

"Velvet. Why does your boyfriend look ready for war?" asks her father.

"This uh... This is what I came here with." I say rubbing the back of my helmet.

"Well why didn't you just go back home to get some clothes?" Asks Velvet's mother.

"I'm not from... Remnant." The room is quiet.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm not from Remnant. Like at all."

"How are we suppose to believe that?" says Velvet's father.

"Well there is one way." He raises his brow. "Follow me." We all head outside and I go to the side of the house. "Vanessa can you come here and meet the family as well?" Loud footsteps could be heard as Vanessa came around the side of the house and uncloaked. Velvet's parents look at her with fear and terror. "This is Vanessa. My titan."

" _Good evening._ " Says Vanessa as she waves her hand. That was too much for them as Velvet's parents faint on the spot.

"Think it was too much at once?" I ask Velvet.

"Maybe a little."

"Well then. You grab your mom. I'll grab your dad." She nods and we bring them inside. Boy was I in for a shock when they woke up.

* * *

 **Hey guys. I know this chapter may seem... Rushed. But I'm tired I can't go out to get my thinking food due to not having a license as it was suspended for speeding tickets. But this is better than nothing. Hope you enjoyed. Stack. Out.**


	11. A bun's family

Chapter 11: A bun's Family.

 **Velvet**

I sit in my parents room reading a book and waiting for my parents to wake up. I'm not surprised they fainted after seeing Vanessa. I wanted to faint after first meeting her as well but after working on her you learn shes not that scary. I hear two groans and look to see my parents waking up. I place a bookmark and put my book down. "Hey you two. How you feeling?"

"Velvet? What happened?" asks her mother.

"You passed out." I say trying to avoid another fainting incident.

"I see. But why would we-" Just then the door opens and Jordan walks in.

"Alright so I got some coffee and-" My parents scream and after it subsides he continues. "and Tea. I didn't know who would want what."

"Thanks babe." He sets it down near the bed and grabs a cup of coffee. I grab a cup of coffee as well and add some cream and sugar. My parents look as if they're gonna have a heart attack. "It's alright guys he's not gonna hurt you."

"Unless you attack first." I smack him in the arm. "What?"

"Stop." I turn back to my parents. "I know this is a lot to take in but both Jordan and Vanessa are here to help with the grimm." My parents still seem hesitant and soon we hear loud bangs outside. Jordan brings his helmet up to his head.

"Vanessa. There grimm?"

" _Affirmative Pilot. Nothing I can't handle._ "

"Alright just don't get too beat up. I still need to repair you."

"What's going on?" asks my Father.

"Vanessa's taking care of some grimm. Don't worry she's being careful not to destroy any property."

"You mean the giant terrifying robot?" asks my mother.

"She's not as scary as you think. She's just looks like that due to the damage."

"So she's actually friendly?"

"Yup."

"How do we know your telling the truth?" asks my father.

"Well... You ain't dead right now." I elbow him in the side. "What? It's true. If Vanessa was bad she would kill indiscriminately."

"That may be true but you should remember we don't have mechs that big here." I say.

He sighs. "Yeah yeah. Anyways I'm gonna go see if Vanessa needs help. It may calm these two down as well." He grabs his helmet and puts it on. He grabs his LMG and leaves the room.

"Sorry about him. Still not use to a normal life. And I doubt he'll ever be."

"What do you mean by that sweetheart?" asks my mother.

"Well like we said earlier. He isn't from remnant. He was in a military fighting a war since he was 15."

"15?!" They both shout.

"Yes."

"So he was a child soldier. No wonder he has no manners." says my father.

"He did bring you coffee and is killing grimm near our house." I say while taking a sip of my coffee. "I'm not asking you to like him right away. Just give him a chance."

"She has a point dear. He hasn't done anything to prove us wrong yet." Says my mother.

My father sighs. "Alright. I'll give him a chance but he better not hurt you in any way."

"He hasn't yet dad. Besides he's more afraid of being hurt." I say offhandedly.

"What does that mean?" asks my mother.

"Uhhh... Nothing mom. Don't worry about it." I say nervously. Before she can say anything else Jordan comes back in the room messing with his LMG. "Hey babe."

"Hey Vel." He says as he finally manages to pull the bolt back. I see a shell pop out and fall into the cup of coffee he had before he left. "Finally." He sets the LMG against the wall and picks up his cup. He chugs it down and after has the bullet casing between his teeth.

My parents just stare at him dumbfounded. "There is something wrong with you." My father says.

"I'm not that bad." He says as he spits the bullet casing into the air and grabs it. "I know people who are way worse. Even beat the shit out of them."

"You beat people up at beacon?"

"They had it coming. The guys I beat up would discriminate against anyone in there way. Especially Faunus. Tried it with your daughter here too."

"WHAT?!" Shouts my father.

"Don't worry. I stopped them." He says while setting the casing down on the dresser. "Hey Vel. About that scrap metal."

"Oh right. We should go before it gets too late." I grab his hand and pull him out of the room with him stumbling after me.

"Vel slow down. We could always go tomorrow."

* * *

 **Me**

A few hours later, we managed to gather the supplies I needed at a cheap price and sit out back with Vanessa. "How you holding up Venessa?"

" _Hull at thirty percent. Shields full._ "

"Damn. You really did get the shit knocked out of you. Might take a bit to repair you." That's when Velvet comes out in her PJ's.

"Jordan. Come on. It's getting late. We can work on Venessa tomorrow."

"Alright Bun bun. I'll be in in a second."

"Just hurry up. I need you for something." She goes back inside and I look at Vanessa.

"You heard her. I'm heading in. Night Vanessa."

" _Pilot._ " I turn to her and she holds out her hand and in it was a box of condoms. " _Coco said to give these to you when the time was right._ " I grab the box and just shake my head.

"I'm so gonna kill her for this." I go inside and open the door to Velvet's room. "Vel. You would not believe what Coco-" I stop mid-sentence as I look up and see Velvet laying on her bed trying to look sexy. She was wearing Brown lingerie while laying on her side with her head propped on her hand. I drop the box and just stare with my eyes wide and jaw slack. We sit there for around a minute and she visibly sweatdrops.

"J-Jordan?" In one fluid motion I sprint over and start to kiss her. It was gonna be a long night. I just hope the house is soundproofed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on a ship deep in space**

A scientist walks down the hall towards a room. As he opens the door A man behind the desk looks at him. "Mister Hammond. The spectre that we created just up and left. He took the Titan he made and a ship along with weapons and ammo. I don't know what to think of it sir. It's like it bypassed all it's protocols."

"Do you know where it's heading?"

"No sir. He managed to deactivate the tracking chip we had on him."

"It does not matter anymore. We got everything we needed from him. I am assigning you to another project."

"Sir. What other project is more important than this one?"

"The project is one to end this pointless war with the militia. You will all work on the fold weapon."

* * *

 **Back to me and Velvet the next day**

I slowly open my eyes and look around. I see chocolate colored walls around me. I try to sit up but feel something pull me back down. I look down and see Velvet holding onto me by my waist. I smile and look at her while she sleeps. Her ears were relaxed. Her face soft with a small smile. Her breasts rising and falling with each brea- wait a minute. I look again with more alertness and see she's naked and holding onto me. _Well shit. I hope her parents don't walk in right now. If they do I'm screwed. And not in the good way like last nig- stop brain stop._ I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I take another look at Velvet and smile. _At least she enjoyed it._ I sneak out of her grasp and get dressed. I check the time to see it's only 6 in the morning. I sigh and go downstairs to the kitchen. To my surprise Velvet's mother was already down there with a cup of tea and a cup of Coffee but no one else to drink it.

"Good morning Jordan." she says.

"Good morning uh... Sorry I don't think I got your name."

"Right. We were too shocked to tell you. My name is Jennifer."

"Nice to officially meet you Jennifer." I go to grab another mug but she stops me.

"This cup is for you." she said gesturing to the cup on the table.

"Let me guess. You want to chat." She nods. I nod my head and sit down across from her. "What do you want to know?"

"For starters Velvet said you were in a war since you were 15. Why did you join?"

"My family was killed by the IMC. A group of people who want to control the frontier of space. After that I joined up at only the age of 14. I was trained for a few months until I turned 15 and was put in the pilot program. Once done there I was sent off to battle with Vanessa out there. We've been taking care of each other since."

"I see. I'm sorry for your loss." I wave it off. "So why did you leave?"

"I got betrayed by the other pilots. They left me for dead but Vanessa saved me. We went back onto the ship and I killed the pilots before booking it out of there. Been here ever since." I drink half the coffee in one go after.

"So you were put on my daughter's team after?"

"Yeah. And ever since our leader found out Velvet liked me she's been pushing us to get together." I shake my head. "One thing after the other she would try something."

"How bad did it get?" She says with a small smile.

I chuckle. "Two different points. One where Velvet actually yelled at her scaring everyone in the team. The second point was taking all my liquor and dumping it in the punch at the dance." She looks a little concerned at that.

"You drink?"

I nod. "It helps me sleep at times. Haven't needed to for a while though."

She nods in understanding. "So how many kids had hangovers afterword?"

"Half the school." She laughs at that. "That includes your daughter."

"Oh?"

"It was mixed well. Could barely taste the alcohol if you've never had it."

"You didn't... You know."

"No no no. As much as she wanted to I told her no. Just isn't right when people take advantage."

"That's a bit surprising considering who you are."

"I may be a soldier but I'm still a person."

"I can tell." It's quiet for a bit until she speaks up again. "So why do you like my daughter?"

I get a small smile at that. "Believe it or not. I actually wanted nothing to do with her or the rest of the team for a good while. Being betrayed by one team was enough for me. But she always kept pushing. Of course one day she followed me out when I went to blow off some steam. I was about to get hit by a beowolf and she got in the way of the attack." Her mother looks a bit saddened by this. "After she got out of the medical wing, I asked her why she did what she did. The only thing she said was 'that's what teammates do'. After that I had to rethink what to do."

"What did you do?"

"I opened up. Velvet spent more time with me than the others and I guess it just went from there. She's persistent." I chuckle. "Guess that's what got me in the end." I look up and see Jennifer smiling.

"I can tell you really care."

"In all honesty. She did a lot more for me than I could ever do for her." I see Jen's ears twitch and hear footsteps on the stairs. They were light so I knew exactly who it was. "Hey Vel." I say with a smile. I feel her lean on me and wrap her arms around me. It was obvious, she was still tired. I hold up my cup and she takes it with a kiss to my cheek. She sits next to me and drinks the coffee slowly with a content smile and her ears drooping.

"So what are you two doing up?" asks Velvet.

"I woke up at 6. Didn't want to disturb you." I say while getting a round out of my pocket and flipping it between my fingers.

"We were also getting to know each other. Also learning of what Beacon is like." Jennifer says and I hear Velvet choke a bit on the coffee. I go over and pat her back until she calms down.

"W-what do you mean by that?" she asks a bit nervously.

"Oh just how your team leader pushed you guys to get together." Velvet glares at me.

"I'm uh... Gonna start on Vanessa. Love ya." I say as I kiss her head and sprint outside. I see Vanessa deactivated and tap her leg as I went to go get the supplies I needed.

" _Pilot._ "

"Morning Vanessa. Ready to get repaired?"

" _Of course Pilot._ " As I hand her a piece of metal and hop up she speaks again. " _So how was it last night._ "

I stare at her optic for a minute. "You've been spending way to much time with Coco."

* * *

 **By the crashed Atlas Ship**

"So this is where you've been hiding Shadow." Says a bot as he hops off his landing ship. He carried three weapons with him. A Kraber AP anti-material sniper, R-201 Special operations Assault rifle, and a SA-3 Mozambique shotgun pistol. "Time to hunt you down.

* * *

 **Hey all... I honestly have nothing to say... No excuse or anything. I'm just depressed. Work sucks, got shit pay, and IL is raising prices on everything without raising paystubs. So yeah. Just tired and depressed... Anyway. I'll try and write more if I can. Stack out.**


	12. IMC on remnant?

**Chapter 12: IMC on Remnant?**

After repairing Vanessa with Velvet we just sit and relax for a few hours, enjoying each others company. Velvet has her head rested on my shoulder and I have my arm wrapped around her. Soon we hear the door open and I look back to see Velvet's father come out. He looks at us then to the newly repaired Vanessa.

"So this is what it looks like when it's repaired." He says.

"She." I correct. He raises a brow. "Vanessa may be a program but she cares and acts like a person. Just... a really big person."

"I see." Soon after, Vanessa stands up and looks over to the direction of Vale.

" _Pilot. I detect an IMC spectre in the direction of Vale._ "

I tense up and Velvet looks at me. "Jordan."

"Is it just one?" I ask with a straight even voice.

" _I only detect one. But it appears he has a Titan as well. Unknown variant._ " I shoot up and into the house to grab my gear. Velvet rushes in and sees me just grabbing everything.

"Jordan." I don't answer and start to check my weapons. "Jordan!" I stop and slowly turn to her. She can see the fear on my face and knows whatever it is, it isn't good. "What's going on?"

"The IMC is here on Remnant. I have to kill this bot before it can call for back up and get the whole army here."

"What would happen if they did come here?" she asks a bit afraid.

"Mass extermination." I grab the last item I need and turn to leave but Velvet blocks me.

"I'm coming with you."

"No Vel. Stay here where it's safe."

"I'm not letting you go alone."

"Vel-"

"No!" I stiffen up a bit at that. "I'm your girlfriend and teammate. I'm going with you and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Vel." I say quietly while looking down. "You've done a lot for me. You got me to open up more when I wanted to go solo. You even got me to just relax and not worry about anything. I can't lose you here."

"You won't. Just let me help." I debate it in my head before sighing.

"Alright. Just please if I ask, run. This bot has a titan and I don't want you to get hurt trying to take it out."

"I won't. Now. Lets get this bot."

* * *

 **In Vale a few hours later**

I walk through the city with Velvet right next to me and Vanessa out of site.

"Vanessa. Where is the signal?" I ask.

" _It appears to be transmitting from the crashed Atlas ship._ "

"That's just great. Last place I wanted to go." We head towards the ship but as we get closer I see a flash. "Down!" Me and Velvet get down as a bullet flies past and hear the crack of the most terrifying weapon I've ever known. I get behind a building shaking with my worst fear.

"Jordan. What was that?" asks Velvet.

"The most terrifying sniper ever created." I take a peek out and see another flash. I duck back and stand stock still. "The Kraber."

"Is it really that terrifying?"

I just look at her. "Vel. This gun can take out most of a titan's shield with one shot. It's terrifying." I cloak and move across the street and peek. I see the spectre moving down and towards us while scanning with the rifle. I go back into cover and look over to Velvet as I uncloak. I motion that it's coming and to be careful of the rifle. She nods and we both sprint at it. It targets me first and I serpentine my way towards it. It takes a shot and I dodge the round by an inch. Velvet reaches it first and tries to kick it but it grabs her foot and tosses her aside. I get to it and send a punch but it blocks. I send a combo of punches and kicks as well as Velvet but it blocks most of them. Soon it's too much and it kicks Velvet sending her crashing into a building.

"Good. Now we're alone." says the spectre. It turns to me. "I have a question for you Shadow."

"Great now you can talk your heads off. Just what I need."

"Why did you betray us Shadow."

This gets me confused. "The hell you talking about you IMC Bot. I was in the malitia not your imperialist shit squad."

"Look Closer Shadow. Do you even recognize the artwork on this body." I look at the spectre closer and my eyes go wide. "Do you know who I am now Shadow?"

"Bask?" I ask with a quiet voice.

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner."

"But why? Why are you in an IMC Spectre?"

"You blew up the ship! No one could escape. When we crashed my body was broken. The IMC found me and put my brain in this spectre as a test. Now answer my question. Why did you betray us?"

"You think I betrayed you guys? Those pilots I killed before the ship turned on me left me for dead. I only survived thanks to Vanessa."

"Impossible. They said you were captured."

"Captured?" I say shaking with rage. "You're with the side of betrayal not me. VANESSA!" She drops down from the sky and I enter into the cockpit. "You were a good friend bask. One of the only one's I had. But you picked the wrong side." I raise Vanessa's gun and level it to him. "Sorry."

" _Hostile titan detected._ "

 _What?!_ I look up just in time to get hit in the face by an atlas titan with a few modifications. That's when I see Bask get into the titan. "How?" Velvet finally manages to get up and sees the other titan with decals of green snakes going around it.

"Built her from scratch. Based off of a new titan."

"Just because mine is an older model doesn't mean it's outdated. Besides." I warp out the 40mm cannon for a dust launcher **(Thermite launcher from scorch)**. "I haven't even gotten started." I fire a red dust canister from Vanessa's shoulder and it lands near him. I fire off a red dust round and it mixes with the dust in the air creating a large explostion and lasting fire on his titan. He pulls out a weapon I've never seen before and fires condensed energy at me. I dash left and fire the second round at him causing more fire to replace the other that was on him. I start running towards the ship behind him and clothesline his titan as I pass. I keep running and as I enter the ship I change the loadout on my titan again. I swap out the dust launcher with a three barreled shotgun and a sword on my back **(Ronin in the house)**. I see him enter and fire the shotgun taking down the rest of his shields. I manage to get two more shots off and see the damage appear on his titan. I put the shotgun away and dash forward. He looks up and as he goes to punch I pull out the sword and parry it. While he tries to recover I take a swing but he manages to dash back. I see a small pod deploy from his back and as the shot is fired it takes out a good portion of my shields. I look back and see him vanish around a corner. I chase after him. I turn the corner only to get a large explosion from some type of trip wire mine on the ground. I take the shotgun out with my other hand and fire only for him to block with the vortex shield. He launches the rounds back at me and It hits me dead on taking out my shields.

"Give it up Shadow. Just come back and accept the punishment."

"Fuck that! I'm staying here where I have an actual team!" I toss the shotgun at him and enter Phase shift mode. I run behind him as I re-enter and turn with the sword drawn. He spins around and I toss a wave of electricity at him. I activate the sword core and rush him with electricity cracking off the sword. I swing randomly and manage to get a few good hits on him. He tries to bring up his weapon but I send a kick into his chest and swing 6 times at him causing him to stumble. After the last swing I send another ark wave at him and he falls backwards. I get on top of him and deploy two rocket pods with twelve rockets each and aim them at him. "I'm sorry but I can't let the IMC take this planet."

"They aren't coming."

"What?" The cockpit opens.

"The tracking system on the titan and I are disabled. They don't even know we're here."

"Then why come?!" I ask as I put more pressure on the titan.

"I wanted to know the truth." After that he shuts down. I sigh and get off the titan.

I scan for any signals coming from him or the titan and find none at all. _Seems he was telling the truth._ I look at his deactivated body and give another sigh. "Vanessa. Can you carry the titan with him inside?"

" _Pilot?_ "

"He may be in a spectre but he was telling the truth. I can't leave him here knowing that. Also if Ironwood ever found him it would be bad."

" _I understand pilot._ " Vanessa closes the hatch and picks up the titan. I hop out of Vanessa and take off my helmet.

"What the hell is the IMC doing now."

"Jordan!" Yells Velvet as she runs up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Vel. Just trying to wrap my head around some things." She just wraps me in a hug.

"Let's go back home."

"Yeah. Let's go home." Before we leave I see a blur disappear behind a building. I shake it off and start walking with Velvet back to the airship station just outside of Vale.

* * *

 **Meanwhile where the fight took place**

I watch as that man with the mech walks away with both the bots. _They know each other. Maybe he could help me_.

* * *

 **Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated but I now work nights so It's harder for me to write. Also I haven't had that much muse for a while. No urge to write. Nothing. I don't know for how long You will have to wait for the next chapter in any of my stories but I hope I get my muse back soon. Hope you enjoyed. Till next time. Stack out.**


	13. Update for all stories

**Hey everyone. Stack here. Now I know many of you probably thought "Oh. this guy must be dead." or "He probably quit." Truth is I have far too many stories to keep track of so I need your help. I need you guys to pick two stories that you think I should continue writing. Now the way you do this is there is a poll on my profile. Just click my name and at the top will be the poll. This will go on till the very 1st of February. Also it might take me a bit to write them considering I work third shift or nighttime when I'm usually active so dont worry. Hope to see what you pick. Stack out.**


End file.
